Total Drama: Gender Clash
by JustStars
Summary: A year after Total Drama: All Stars, Chris Mclean and Chef Hatchet gather 20 past contestants to compete Girls Vs. Guys style on a brand-new island and camp known as Camp Ala Mouna. Who will win and be crowned the champion? Stay tuned to Total Drama: Gender Clash to find out!
1. Run, Fools!

The camera opens up to a brand new Island located somewhere in Palau. Chris Mclean is seen standing on a dock with a big smile on his face.

"Hello world!" Chris Mclean says in a cheerful tone. "The one and only Chris Smokin' hot Mclean here dropping the newest installment in my popular show, Total Drama!" The camera then shifts around the new island to places like the new mess hall, the new cabins, the new elimination area, and so on.

"This year, we're completely changing everything! This season, we're in beautiful Palau on this lovely campsite called Camp Ala Mouna . What a beauty, isn't it? Well it sure won't be in the end of the season! A twist this season, its battle of the genders! Which was my idea. 20 past contestants will be shortly arriving ready to compete for another one million dollars on Total Drama: Gender Clash!"

In the distance a small yacht with the males is seen in the distance.

"Here come the contestants, now!" Chris says.

The yacht arrives and out walk; Noah, Owen, Trent, Scott, Brick, Alejandro, Cody, Lightning, Geoff, and Mike. Chris states they're names as they walk out. They all stop in front of Chris.

"Welcome boys! How does it feel to be back?" Chris asks.

"Harrowing? Melancholy? Interminable?" Noah says.

"Great to see you too, Noah. Guys, stand to the side because here the girls come!" Chris says.

After the second yacht arrives, out walk; Zoey, Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Jo, Dawn, Izzy, Anne Maria, Katie, and Eva.

"Welcome back to Total Drama girls!" Chris says.

Heather groans. "Why do you have to bring us back? Can't you just gather a bunch of newbies and torture them instead?"

"I could, but seeing you guys get hurt is way funnier and nobody else could fill your shoes." Chris replies.

The girls walk over to the guys.

"Welcome to a brand new season of Total Drama, everyone! As you can see this season you will be competing on an all new campsite, Camp Ala Mouna! It might not be Camp Wawanakwa, but it's still as great as Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris says.

"Sure it is…" Gwen says, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Gwen, uh, how's it been going lately?" Trent awkwardly asks.

Gwen blushes. She turns around to Trent. "Oh, um hey Trent. Yeah, everything's been pretty good lately."

"Oh, that's good, I guess." Trent replies. Trent smiles to Gwen, but she doesn't smile back.

"Thanks for caring so much." Gwen awkwardly says as she turns around with a red face.

"Chris, why did the guys and girls get off of different yachts?" Zoey asks.

"Great question, Zoey. You guys were set sail to different yachts because… This season is girls vs. guys! Great twist eh?"

"It beats have to be on the same team as Alejandro." Heather says.

"As you are happy with this change, I am deeply sadden we can't be together." Alejandro says. Heather rolls her eyes.

"Man, to bad Bridge isn't here. She'd totally make my stay better here." Geoff says.

"Yeah, because nothing will make you're stay better here than making out with your girlfriend all day, Romeo." Noah sarcastically says.

The scene changed, and Chris is taking the contestants a quick tour before the first challenge begins.

The first stop is the mess hall. "This is the new and improved mess hall." Chris says. "How has it improved you may ask? It is now eco-friendly and we now have stopped cooking animals besides cow and pig!"

Chef's voice is heard in the mess hall. "Stay still!" An elephant's shriek is then heard.

"Uh… Ignore that." A sweaty Chris says.

"Yum… Do I smell gumbo?" An interested Owen asks Chris.

"Nope, Owen. What you smell is one hundred percent elephant stew. – Pork! Pork, stew. Yeah." Chris says followed by an awkward laugh. "Moving on…"

The next stop was the confessional which was a Portable Potty.

"As always, the confessional is a toilet." Chris laughs. "Enjoy it if you can!"

"Another season with these teen freaks?" Jo says in the confessional. "I don't know what's harder, trying to compete in the insane challenges, or bunking with these "animals".

"That's right everyone! The Sha-Star Lightning is here and he is going to take the million! Sha-bam! And none of these losers will be taking it away from me! Lightning's a winner, and will always be a winner!" A confident Lightning says in the confessional.

"I'm glad Sierra isn't in this season." Cody says in the confessional. "I heard doctors took her in to make sure she was "mentally stable".

Katie, who's in the confessional, is seen crying and blowing her nose with toilet paper. "I'm apart from Sadie! I don't know how I'll be able to compete without her! Can I? No! I can't compete without Sadie! I'm pretty sure, I'm so confused!"

The next stop was the elimination area. The elimination area is similar to Camp Wawanakwa's, except there's a sign above Chris's (new gold) podium that says; Camp Ala Mouna: Where Injuries Occur.

"This is the new elimination area of the season! Where all but one of you will cry their eyes out when they find out they've been eliminated. I love when that happens. The symbol of safety this season is…" Chris takes out a familiar treat, smore's.

"Smore's?! Awesome! Give me five!" Owen shouts to Noah. Noah refuses to high five Owen.

Chris eats the smore and enjoys it. "A tasty treat for the safe campers. Why? I thought marshmallows were way too boring. Off to the last stop on this Mclean tour!"

The final stop was the two cabins where the contestants would be sleeping.

"Lastly, here is each of your cabins!" Chris says. The camera is zoomed to Chris's face. "They're as crappy as Camp Wawanakwa's! Guaranteed!" Chris winks at the camera.

"Tell me you changed the mattresses, cause' it's like sleeping on solid concrete!" Scott says as he rubs his neck.

"What? Of course we changed the mattresses. I Only want the best for our veteran contestants." Chris says. He again winks at the camera.

"Knowing Chris, he probably switched the mattresses with actual solid concrete." Courtney says.

"Now that we've got to know our surroundings a bit better, let's walk to the other side of the island to the beach." Chris says. The contestants and he start to walk.

"Ooh, will we get to hunt sharks and cook them for dinner?" Izzy asks with an excited tone in her voice.

"Will I get to tan? Because my fake tan is starting to fade away." Anne Maria says as she looks at her skin.

"Are we going to be doing exercises? Boot camp training?" Brick says. He then gasps. "Clothes designing?!"

"No, no, and weird. All will be answered when we reach the beach." Chris says leaving the contestants in suspense.

Mike walks up to Zoey.

"Hi Zoey, it's great to see you again. It's just too bad we're on different teams this year. I'm going to really miss working with you." Mike says.

"Aww… Me too, Mike. But before you know it, it'll be the merge, and we'll be together again." Zoey says. She then turns the other way.

Suddenly, Mike gasps and turns into the one and only, Mal. "Or will you?" Mal says referring to the statement Zoey made about Mike and her making it to the merge. Mal laughs and suddenly, the scene changes to the inside of Mike's head, we're in a small room, Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith are seen chained together.

"We must get out of here! This is the longest I've spent not training!" Svetlana shouts.

"Yo how do you think I feel?" Vito asks. "There ain't no sun in here for me to tan with!"

"You youngsters with your sport training and giving yourself skin cancer. Back in my days, We had nothing but a small radio and each other. That's when the society was sane."

"Hey calm down everyone, I'm sure we'll get out of here somehow." Manitoba says, trying to calm everyone down. Everyone of Mike's personalities start to bicker and the scene changes back to Mal laughing. Before anyone notices, Mal changes back to Mike.

"There's something about this new island I don't like." Dawn says.

"That's because an insane dude is running the place." Heather says.

"And don't forget about the wild animals getting ready to eat everyone one of us, leaving what's left of us across the island." Izzy says with an evil smirk on her face freaking Dawn and Heather out.

"Weirdo girl just got a little bit weirder." Heather says in the confessional. "What am I saying? She just got very creepy."

Alejandro walks unusually close to Heather which gets her quite annoyed.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" Heather asks with a glare.

"Yes I have." Alejandro replies. "And have you ever heard of the term, I love you? Because I do." Alejandro says, causing Heather to roll her eyes.

"Yeah right, and I love you so much too. Not." Heather walks away.

"Alejandro can try to win me back all he wants, but no matter how much he compliments me, his pretty face will never get with this." Heather says in the confessional. "Did I say pretty? Um, I meant ugly." Heather awkwardly laughs.

"Classic Heather." Alejandro says in the confessional. "No matter how many times she turns me down, she knows inside she really wants me. Just wait."

The scene changes and the twenty contestants along with Chris are seen standing on the beach, waiting for Chris to announce his plan.

"Alright campers, I have some exciting news ahead, its times for the first challenge of the season!" Chris says. He waits for the contestants to cheer, but no one does. "Thanks for the enthusiasm." He says sarcastically. "Today's challenge involves a race around the entire island."

Chef Hatchet comes out with a TV screen showing the campers where they must run.

"The first part of the race is on this beach. Everyone must complete a full lap around the beach in order to get to the next stage of the race. The next step of the race is through the woods. Same goes for the woods portion. Everyone must complete a full lap in order to move on. Lastly, after you have completed the last two portions of the race, you'll see a large wagon in front of the woods. The first camper to make it there must wait for the rest of their team to finish so they can start to pull the wagon all the way back to the cabins. The first team back gets a special reward. Also, so I actually know you completed the race, one flag in each portion of the race is placed on the ground for each team. Take it with you for proof. Another twist, instead of just one camper going home tonight, one member from each team is going home which means, DOUBLE ELIMINATION!"

Everyone gasps in shock.

Chris snickers. "I know, I'm evil." Chris blows a horn. "GO!"

"A double elimination?" Owen says in the confessional. "Gee, I sure do hope I don't come last in the race or I'll be a target for sure. I mean, just look at me! I can't even walk up the cabin steps without needing to take a break."

While running, Jo coaches her team. "C'mon, girls hustle, hustle! Remember what the host said, double elimination tonight! Whoever doesn't prove their worth is a goner!"

Instead of running, Izzy does flips in the race as she maniacally laughs. "Woohoo! Fun!" She shouts.

"Alright, sheesh! Keep your panties on!" Anne Maria shouts as she runs. She suddenly falls down and Heather walks up to her.

"What's wrong, why have you stopped running?" Heather asks in a rude tone.

"It's my wedges! I can't run in these!" Anne Maria says in her accent. Suddenly, Heather grabs Anne Maria by the ankles, and yanks off her wedges.

"There. Now you can run again." Heather says. She takes off leaving Anne Maria.

"Thanks…" Anne Maria says shooting a glare at Heather as she runs.

"Heather is a pro when it comes to getting under people's skin." Anne Maria says in the confessional. "That pale toothpick is already under mine's."

"Woohoo! Go Sha-Lightning!" Lightning shouts as he runs.

"You mean team, right?" Geoff asks.

"No, Lightning means Lightning. Y'all losers are on your own." Lightning runs faster leaving Geoff behind.

As Lightning runs, he's too occupied on winning, he accidently bumps into Katie who is walking.

"Hey, watch it-" Katie says as she turns around. Katie and Lightning look into each other's eyes, and it feels like they're the only ones around.

"Sha-sorry…" A dazed Lightning says. The two continue to look at each other in awe.

"Keep it moving!" Eva shouts as she pasts Katie and Lightning.

"Uh, I gotta go." Katie says as she awkwardly smiles. Katie leaves and Lightning waves goodbye.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that?" Katie says in the confessional. "Lightning gave me the look that guys give the girls who they have a crush on! I so wish Sadie was here so I could tell her. I got that look before in middle school, but I got so nervous I puked all over the boy." Katie laughs. "Sorry Jake!"

"Hey pretty lady." Scott says. Courtney doesn't notice Scott and continues to run. "Hello?"

Courtney finally realizes Scott is behind her. "Sorry Scott can't talk. Have to complete the challenge. Bye!" Before Scott can reply back, Courtney runs off.

"I feel bad for not paying enough attention to Scott today, but we're on different teams now. And it's not like he's any use to me now." Courtney says in the confessional. "But it's not like I don't have feelings for him anymore. I do, just not as much as I did in All-Stars. And at least Duncan isn't competing this year, or else he would be trying to woo me back. Although, it was funny seeing him try." Courtney snickers.

The scene changes to Jo and Eva running.

"Wow, impressive Eva. You're a fast one!" Jo tells Eva. "But you're not faster than me!"

"Don't get too cocky." Eva says. As she pasts Jo, she smirks at her. Jo growls, and catches up. The two competing girls glare at each other.

"Hello ladies." Brick says as he catches up to Eva and Jo.

Jo groans. "Last thing I need is you bugging me. Why don't you run with your gorilla mates and leave me alone?"

"Yeah, keep it moving knobby knees." Eva says.

"What, I can't run with my fellow competitors?" Brick asks. Jo pushes Brick causing him to fall to the ground.

"I know Jo has a secret crush on me." Brick says in the confessional. "It's just a matter of time until she admits it." Brick winks at the camera.

Jo and Eva eventually run up to their team flag, which is Pink.

"Victory!" Jo says as she yanks it out of the ground.

"All right!" Eva says.

Just then, Izzy steals the flag from Jo and does a flip to get away from her. "Thanks!" Izzy shouts.

"Hey give it back!" Jo shouts. The two girls run after Izzy. Just then, Lightning grab's his team flag which is blue. He cheers and runs off.

"Stealing that flag from Jo was so funny." Izzy says in the confessional. "I know it didn't make sense for me to take it since we're on the same team, buy seriously when she tackled me she was like "you're dead crazy girl," and I was like "Hey, you finally caught me, slow poke!" Then she slapped me and grabbed the flag and I slapped her back and ran off. That was like so funny."

The campers are now running in the woods.

"Chris really likes making us work." Noah says as he walks the race while fanning himself.

"C'mon, Noah you can make it! Believe!" Alejandro shouts as he pasts Noah, trying to motivate him.

Owen, who looked like he was about to pass out caught up with Noah. "I'm so tired… I need… FOOD!" Owen falls stomach first to the ground.

"You're health is very disappointing." Noah says. Geoff, who was walking the race, stops by Owen and Noah.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Geoff asks. "Whoa big guy, you don't look so good. Kind of like I did after I kissed Bridgette when she had the flu." Geoff gets teary eyed. "I miss her so much!"

"Hey Romeo." Noah says. "Food junkie over here is maxed out."

"Noah Buddy, I need you to carry me through the whole course." Owen uses all his might to get up.

"Wait no, I don't want you!" Noah shouts trying to prevent Owen to not put himself on him. But it's too late, and Owen is on Noah's back waiting to be carried or dragged through the rest of the race.

"I'm just gonna go…" Geoff says before Noah asks him for help.

"Uh… Any help over here?" A struggling Noah asks as Trent, Scott, and Mike run but no one stops. Cody stops.

"Sorry, you're on your own. But look on the bright side; even if I did help I wouldn't be much use." Cody runs off.

Noah shrieks in pain. "How is that the bright side?!"

Trent runs up to Gwen and attempts to jog up a conversation with her.

"Hi Gwen, weird meeting you here." Trent says.

"We're competing in a race and everyone is in the woods. It's not that weird." Gwen says with a smile.

"Oh yeah, stupid me." Trent says. The two young adults laugh.

"Can you believe this place? It's like a Camp Wawanakwa Junior. Chris is so cheap he won't even consider looking for a less crappy island. " Gwen says.

"Well you know Chris, have to save money for hair gel and tanning beds." Trent replies. Gwen and Trent laugh.

"I forgot how funny you are, Trent. After the challenge, we should hang out." Gwen says.

"That'll be great. Sure." Trent says. The two smile. Suddenly Gwen gasps.

"Am I starting to develop feelings for Trent again?" Gwen says in the confessional. "I can't be, we broke up a long time ago. Am I? Ugh, why is love so confusing! I mean, no, not love. I meant-"

"Man, when me and Gwen spent that moment together, it reminded me how much fun times we had in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action… Before we broke up." Trent says in the confessional. "I wonder if there's still hope for us."

As Gwen and Trent continue to run, the two see Dawn levitating instead of running. The two stop and stare in awe.

"Oh, hello guys." Dawn says as she passes them. "Trent, I'm sensing good fortune in your near future."

"Thanks?" Trent says, still in awe.

"How is that possible?" Gwen says. She looks ahead and spots a pink and blue flag and her and Trent walk up to it. "Cool, a flag!" Gwen grabs it. "Well, gotta get to the team." Gwen waves to Trent as she runs.

As Trent bends down to grab the flag, Lightning grabs it instead.

"SHA-Sweet, flag two. Success!" Lightning shouts. Just then, the rest of the guys catch up to Lightning and Trent, even Noah who was still carrying a much better Owen on his back.

"Sweet, you got flag two!" Geoff says.

"All Lightning needs is the third and final flag and Lightning wins!" He says with a cheerful tone and attitude.

"Don't you mean we?" Mike asks.

"No, Lightning means Lightning. Now that we're all here, Lightning wants to do that thing where he asks something and sees if y'all agree."

"You mean a proposal?" Cody asks.

"Whoa little man, Lightning don't marry dudes." Lightning says, not understanding Cody's statement. "Since Chris said everyone has to make it to the wagons in order to get to the cabin, let's all race to the wagon together so we beat the other dudes!"

Noah groans. "Fine can we just hurry before Owen breaks my body?!" Owen laughs.

"Oh Noah how you make me laugh! Isn't he funny guys?" Owen says.

The boys run off. "Team men!" Lightning shouts. The other boys do so as well.

Gwen catches up to Jo, Eva, Zoey, and Heather. "Guys, I got the second flag!" Jo grabs it from Gwen.

"Nice job, Goth Ball." Jo says. She is confident the girls' team will win the reward.

"So Gwen, you're getting back with Trent I see." Zoey says with a smile as she nudges Gwen. Gwen is then baffled by Zoey's outrages statement. "I saw you two laughing and enjoying yourselves.

"What? No way, me and Trent are just friends and we both agreed a long time ago to stay that way." Gwen says. Making sure Zoey knows that.

"I agree with Gwen." Heather says. "There's no way Trent would want to hook up with Gwen again. I bet her lips are as dry as the desert." Gwen shoots a glare at Heather.

"I don't know, love can be surprising." Zoey says. Jo stops running as she sees a worn out Anne Maria sitting against a tree.

"Hey Snooki-Wannabe, you do realize an objective for a race is to run and not sit there like a sack of potatoes, right?" Jo asks.

"I can't help it, I burn out easily!" Anne Maria says. "This is why I always failed gym. Please, help me!"

Jo rolls her eyes and knows there's only one thing she can do. The scene changes and Jo is now carrying Anne Maria.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Courtney says as she catches up to the two girls.

"Mind your own business C.I.T. Brat!" Anne Maria says as she enjoys being carried by Jo since she has no work to do.

"Anne Maria is so weak." Courtney says in the confessional. "I still can't believe she made Jo carry her. I'm pretty sure she's going home first tonight."

In the distance, Jo sees Eva in front of the wagon and the third and final flag sticking out of her pocket. "Looks like we're winning the first challenge girls!"

Courtney and Anne Maria cheer. Once the three reach the wagon, Jo throws herself and Anne Maria in the wagon, followed by Courtney.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Eva says. Jo whispers to Eva to offer an alliance deal.

"Listen, we're the two strongest ones on the team. So why don't me and you form a secret alliance and together we make it to the final two! What'd you say?" Jo asks.

"Are you just fooling me into a secret alliance so I help you make it far into the competition and you just dump me right before the finale?" Eva asks, being very cautious.

"Eva, the only person I ever really fooled was Lightning. And he is way, way, dumber than you. And I would never try to fool a smart person. So? Are you in?" Jo asks as she puts her hand out.

Eva thinks about it for a couple of seconds, and makes her choice. "I'm in." Eva smirks. The two shake hands.

"Looks like I have Eva in the palm of my hands." Jo says in the confessional. "She'll definitely be useful to me throughout this game, until I don't need her anymore."

After Jo and Eva's alliance talk, Heather, Gwen, and Zoey make it to the wagon with still no sign of the guys. Heather groans.

"Finally made it." She says with almost no air in her lungs. Dawn levitates onto the wagon which freaks everyone out. What freaked them out more is when Izzy jumped down from a giant tree from above.

"What the, where'd you come from?" Heather asks.

"Oh." Izzy laughs. "I actually arrived first and I got bored waiting for all of you slow pokes so I decided to sleep in that tree like a monkey!" She continues to laugh and speed talks. "It was so fun getting to act like something else besides a human for once! Although I kind of think I'm a half human half zombie because once I bit my ex-boyfriend's arm Graham and he tasted so yummy! Did I mention I call him Graham Cracker?"

The girls are half confused, and half shocked about what Izzy just uttered.

"All we need is Katie and we're home free!" Jo says, excited about their team's chances.

"Wait!" Dawn says, sensing people soon arriving. "What is it?" Gwen asks.

"I sense-" Dawn starts to say, but is interrupted by Eva. "The boys!"

In the distance, all the boys are seen running, (except Noah, who is walking due to Owen) to the wagon.

"Where's Katie?!" Courtney shouts, worried the girls team is going to lose after coming so close.

Lightning decides to pull the wagon, and attempts to pull the flag out of the ground, but it's stuck into the ground. As he attempts to pry it out of the ground.

"Pull it out! Pull it out!" A frantic Cody shouts.

"You don't think Lightning's trying?!" Lightning shouts. Courtney spots Katie running in the distance.

"Katie! Hurry up or you're dead meat!" Courtney shouts. All the girls except for Heather cheer Katie on. It works, and Katie eventually makes it on.

"Go Eva, go!" Courtney then shouts. As Eva pulls the wagon to the cabins, all the girls cheer since they'll win. Because of her extensive training, Eva pulls the wagon with no problem.

All the boys except for Lightning groan. Finally, Lightning is able to pry the flag out of the ground.

"Finally!" Lightning shouts. He puts the flag in his pocket and slowly pulls the wagon, but not fast enough due to Owen's weight.

"It's no use, we're done!" Geoff shouts.

"Yo, can some tell this human refrigerator to be less fat?" Lighting says as he continues to pull referring to Owen of course.

"Sorry Lightning, I had an extra big Breakfast and Second Breakfast. Then I had another extra big snack before lunch meal." Owen farts and enjoys the smell of it. "Yum… Smells like pancakes."

Brick hatches an idea. "Wait! Owen, can you fart on command?" Owen laughs at Brick's question.

"That's like asking Santa if he brought presents!" Owen says.

"Glad to know that. Men, I have an idea!" Brick says. Lightning stops to listen to Brick's plan. Basically what his plan was to have Owen lie down on the truck, and create the biggest fart he ever could all the way to the cabins. Owen was already in position.

"Alright, ready Owen?" Brick asks. Owen replies with a yes. Brick counted down from three, and at one Owen farted with all his might causing his team to skid across the island crashing into their cabin. The girls are shocked.

Chris along with Chef Hatchet are shocked as well. A couple seconds later, Eva and the girls arrive, sadden by their loss.

"Well, that was… Well." A still stunned Chris says. "Congratulations guys, you win the first challenge of the season!" Chris announces. The men cheer. "Although, one person from your team is still going home."

The guys then sigh.

"Girls, you win no reward and one person from your team is going home as well. A double fail." The girls sigh.

"Way to go, Eva." Heather says, glaring at her.

"What is our reward?" Noah asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You're reward is… A picnic on a nearby island!" Chris reveals. "Enjoy five-star cheese and glorious crackers and other delicious food while looking at an amazing scenery!" The men cheered. "But, only nine of you will be able to enjoy it. I'll be seeing every one of you at the ceremony tonight!"

The scene switches to Scott, Alejandro, Brick, Geoff, Mike, Lightning and Trent all talking behind their team's smashed cabin.

"Despite the fact we won… We still need to vote someone off." Scott says. "Our three main candidates are Owen, Noah, and Cody."

"Lightning's fine voting for any one of those losers." Lightning says.

"I say we vote off Owen." Alejandro says. "You've seen past seasons he's always made it far."

"But Noah despises anything that has to do with work." Mike says.

"Yeah, but the dude did carry Owen through the second half of the race. I give him props for that." Geoff says.

"Cody's a total weakling!" Scott says. "It's best we vote off the weaklings first. That's my input."

The whole team was dumbfounded on who they should vote off first. The scene changes and all twenty campers are seen. Chris is standing behind his gold podium and Chef is next to him.

"Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season, campers! Tonight, two of you will be sent home in a double elimination."

"Um Chris, are cabin still has that big hole on the side." Alejandro says.

"Don't worry about it! Chef here will fix it!" Chris says, not consulting Chef Hatchet first. Chef strikes back.

"What?! You didn't tell me that!" Chef shouts

"Who else is going to fix it, Batman? I don't think so." Chris replies. Chef glares at Chris as he crosses his arms. "Anyways, it's time to send two campers home."

"The guys go first. The first smore goes to… Brick!"

"Trent!"

"Scott!"

"Mike!"

"Geoff!"

"Alejandro!"

"Owen!"

"Lightning!"

"Noah, Cody, one of you will be sent home tonight. Who will it be? The last smore goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Noah. Sorry Cody, you're a goner."

"Wait, why me? I thought I was likeable!" Cody says.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you were voted out for a different reason than that. See ya, don't want to be ya!" Chris says. Chef Hatchet carries Cody away.

"Wait, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Cody yells.

"That was satisfying. Girls, you're up! The first smore goes to…. Dawn!"

"Gwen!"

"Courtney!"

"Zoey!"

"Jo!"

"Heather!"

"Katie!"

"Izzy!"

"Anne Maria and Eva, two of you racked up the most votes, Anne Maria, for not proving your worth to the team, and Eva, for not earning the reward for your team. Who goes home? This last smore goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Eva!" Eva smiles as she catches her smore. Anne Maria is shocked.

"What?! You guys voted for me instead of crazy chick, (Izzy) bully girl, (Eva) and pale toothpick?!" (Heather)

Anne Maria continues to ramble on, and Chris cues Chef Hatchet to carry Anne Maria away. As she is being carried away, she continues to scream and yell.

"Chris, what's the exit out of Total Drama this year?" Mike asks. Chris laughs.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you're going to love it, Mike!" Chris says. The scene changes too everyone on the other side of the island on the beach including Chris and Chef Hatchet. Anne Maria and Cody are seen jammed into a mini rocket big enough for one person to fit in it.

"This season's exit is… The Rocket of Shame! A push this button on this remote and it sends the eliminated camper into the night sky." Chris says as he takes the remote out. "Any last words you two?"

Anne Maria rants and Chris doesn't care so he pushes the button sending the two into the dark night sky.

"Two campers down, eighteen more to go! Don't worry folks, this season's just getting started! Find out what happens next episode by staying tuned on Total! Drama! Gender Clash!

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

Noah: I vote off Lightning, he's very, very, sha-annoying.

Owen: I have to say Cody. The dude's nice and all, but weak. Plus, he's no Noah. And Noah is very awesome.

Trent: Noah. The dude hates physical challenges and Total Drama is all about physical. Enough said.

Scott: I vote off that big headed dweeb Cody.

Brick: I hate to vote people off, but it has to be Cody.

Alejandro: I was going to vote off Owen, but believe it or not, Noah is smarter that he shows, and may be too smart. Which means trouble. So I vote for Noah.

Cody: Noah. Not to be harsh or anything, but he's not right for this competition.

Lightning: Cody's a goner. Sha-tootles!

Geoff: Cody, sorry man.

Mike: Noah is who I'm voting for.

* * *

**Total Votes**

Cody: 5 Votes

Lightning: 1 Vote

Noah: 4 Votes

* * *

Zoey: I vote Izzy. Mostly because she kind of creeps me out.

Gwen: Anne Maria is very weak. I vote for her.

Heather: Duh, I vote for Eva.

Courtney: Anne Maria is holding our team back so she is going home tonight.

Jo: Snooki Wannabe is out of here.

Dawn: I'm sensing bad luck will happen to Izzy. She must leave or else!

Izzy: Eva! Bye! (Laughs)

Anne Maria: I vote off Eva. She cost us the challenge! Plus she has no sense of style.

Katie: Hmm….. I guess I vote off Anne Maria. I'm pretty sure Sadie would agree.

Eva: Goodbye, Anne Maria.

* * *

**Total Votes**

Anne Maria: 5 votes

Eva: 3 votes

Izzy: 2 Votes

* * *

(NOTE: Hoof, it took me quite a while to finish this first chapter! Tell me what you think of the first chapter by posting a review. Please note, I'm only thirteen so I'm still learning how to write better so please no harsh reviews! Thanks! – JustStars)


	2. A Puzzling Situation

**Total Drama: Gender Clash**

**Chapter 2: "A Puzzling Situation"**

The camera opens up to the island, where Chef Hatchet is fixing the Boy's side-smashed cabin from the last challenge. As he is hammering in some nails with a hammer, a bird swoops down and steals the shiny object.

"Hey!" Chef shouts. "Give that back!" 

As the bird flies away, it chuckles in amusement leaving Chef Hatchet angry and steamed. The scene changes to the inside of the girl's cabin. The team is having a strategic discussion. Courtney is standing while the other girls are sitting on the bunk beds.

"Alright girls, it's time for a team chat." Jo says. "While the boys are off enjoying their picnic, we need a plan if we want to win a challenge."

"Yes, I agree teamwork is the key to victories." Dawn says as she meditates. "My tea leaves this morning told me as long as we work together, we can accomplish anything."

"I disagree with the moonchild." Heather says. "All we need are you and Eva and we're golden." Heather says to Jo.

"Heather, we're a team, and it's gonna take more than Eva and Jo to win challenges. It's a going to take team effort to win." Courtney says.

"I agree with Courtney." Gwen says. "Remember guys, the boys automatically think they have an advantage over us just because we're girls. So we need to beat them at their own game and show them whose boss."

"Thank you, Gwen." Courtney smiles. Gwen smiles back.

**Gwen: Ever since All-Stars, me and Courtney have been on such better terms. I just hope nothing this season messes our friendship up. You've seen what Total Drama World Tour did for us.**

"I wish Sadie was here." Katie says. "She could totally be a great help to the team!"

"Yeah, right." Courtney, Eva, Gwen, Izzy, and Jo say. Just then Heather hatches an idea that has to do with Katie.

**Heather: Katie is definitely vulnerable seeing as she's the weakest here… And her vulnerability is my opportunity to get her into my alliance.**

The team meeting ended, and all the girls were on their way to the mess hall for breakfast. As Katie walks, Heather grabs her and pulls her aside.

"Hi Katie, how's it going?" Heather asks with a cheesy fake smile.

Katie awkwardly replies, "Um, it's all good, Heather."

"Listen, I wanna get straight to the point. Not to be rude or anything, but you're the weakest member on the team. And the next time we lose, you're surely going home next." Heather says. Katie gasps. "But, I'm offering to you an alliance with me that will definitely keep you safe."

"Really Heather, you'd do that for me?" Katie asks.

"Sure. I mean we are teammates and all. So what do you say? Alliance?" Heather asks, waiting to hear on Katie's reply.

"I'll have to think about it." Katie says.

"Take all the time you need." Heather says. She then leaves to go to the mess hall leaving Katie a lot to think about.

**Katie: Wow, Heather wants me to be in an alliance with her? I'm so shocked! But I don't know if I can trust her. Can I?**

At the mess hall, Gwen walks up to Courtney who is poking her fork around in her bowl of slop Chef Hatchet prepared.

"Hey Courtney, mind if I sit?" Gwen asks as she holds her bowl of slop in her hands.

"Of course Gwen, sit." Courtney kindly says.

"So, how do you think the guys are doing at their picnic while we eat Chef's gross meals?" Gwen asks as she holds up her slop with a fork upside down. The slop is able to hold onto the fork because the texture. Gwen sees the slop move, and throws it on the ground behind her.

"I bet they're living large while we get tortured here. And I bet Scott's really enjoying himself." Courtney replies.

"So, you've guys have been really close since last season but never asked each other out. Why?" Gwen asks.

"I'm just taking things slowly, I don't want the same thing to happen to me and Scott ever since what happened to me and Duncan." Courtney replies. "You're not going to steal him from me are you?" Courtney asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Gwen asks, shocked that Courtney would even think she would steal Scott from her. "Now way, I would never do that to you. Trust me, he's all yours."

"Good." Courtney says now with a smile on her face.

**Gwen: I can't believe Courney would even consider that I'd steal Scott from her! There's no way in a hundred years that I would do that. The guy smells like a **

**rotting fish for heaven's sake.**

**Courtney: I know me and Gwen have already made amends, but I'm still keeping a close watch on her. You saw how she stole Duncan from me, and there's no way I could've seen that coming. So who knows if she changes her mind about Scott.**

Courtney groans about her not say tasty chow. "How can anyone stand this slop?"

"I don't think Izzy has a problem eating it." Gwen says as she points to Izzy who has her all fours on the table and is devouring her bowl of slop using her mouth instead of utensils.

"Izzy, I really need to speak with you." Dawn says, urging Izzy to listen. Izzy stops eating.

"Sure!" Izzy says. She sits back down in her seat. "What'd you wanna talk about? Why space is so dark and creepy? How cool it would be if we were all dinosaurs? When will aliens finally come down to earth and abduct us all?" Izzy says, speed talking. She laughs. "Me and Big-O always talk about aliens. We love 'em!"

"Actually, no. I don't want to scare you, but yesterday, my tea leaves that I usually read told me that there's a dark force surrounding you and if you don't leave the island, you'll run into it. This can cause danger to you and us!" Dawn says.

"Are you sure you're leaves aren't just tricking you?" Izzy asks. "Cause' leaves totally can't talk at all!"

"I'm telling you, this is all real!" Dawn replies. "I predicted the same thing about Dakota, and look at her now! She's a tall creature!"

"Whoa… You think that can happen to me?" Izzy asks, intrigued. Dawn nods. "Coolio! I can totally scare the living daylights off of wimpy children! How awesome would that be?" Dawn face palms.

**Dawn: If Izzy doesn't take what I'm saying seriously, we could all be in danger. And that could mean serious, serious trouble**

Because Katie doesn't know what to do about Lightning, she decides to ask Zoey for advice.

"Zoey, can I speak with you?" Katie asks.

"Sure Katie, what do you want to talk to me about?" Zoey asks.

"When we were competing in that race last challenge, I don't know if I was just imagining things, but I'm pretty sure Lightning gave me that look." Katie replies. Zoey doesn't know what look Katie's referring to.

"You know… That look?... That guys give to girls?... When they just realize they have a crush on them?" Katie says. Zoey gasps.

"Really? Lightning gave you that look?" Zoey asks. "I always thought he was just too focused on winning the competition rather than hooking up with someone."

"I know! I was so surprised. The thing is, I don't really know if I like him. I mean I liked him when we both stared into each other's eyes, but I was just too into the moment. What should I do?" Katie asks.

"Well, you should listen to your heart. That's the most important thing you should do. Listen to what you're heart tells you about Lightning." Zoey replies.

"Alright, thanks Zoey." Katie smiles and Zoey smiles back. Suddenly, the girls hear loud cheering coming from the docks. They walk outside to see what's happening.

At the docks, the guys are seen on a large yacht coming back from their morning picnic. Most of the girls are seen glaring while folding their arms.

"Lightning's gotta say, that was probably the best meal he's ever eaten! Besides protein shakes" Lightning says as he rubs his stomach.

"It was a pretty good picnic." Noah says with a satisfied expression. It quickly turns into a scowl. "Until the human refrigerator over here at all my caviar!" He yells as he faces Owen who is to the side of him.

Owen laughs. "Sorry Noah buddy, it was just so good! Who knew stink smelling fish eggs could be so tasty?" Noah rolls his eyes.

**Noah: (**_**Groans**_**) It annoys me so much when Owen calls me "Noah buddy". Well, he annoys me in general, but that's not the point! If we lose the next challenge he is so going home.**

**Owen: I love my little Noah buddy. He pretends he doesn't like me, but that's just his thing. Like when I accidently puked on him at the picnic from stuffing to much bread in my mouth, he pretended he was mad but he really wasn't. (**_**Laughs**_**) He's funny.**

"Yeah, I really had fun too. And I can't wait to see Zoey." Mike tells Noah, Owen, and Lightning who are standing to the right of him. He gasps and turns into "Mal" when no one notices. "And I'm about to have a lot of fun with her later…" Mal whispers and ends his sentence with a little evil laugh.

"**Mal": That's right everyone, I'm back. And I'm about to mess with Mike and Zoey real good. I've learned over the year's Mike's weakness is Zoey. And I plan to get rid of her. It's all apart of my diabolical plan. And the best part is Mike doesn't even know I'm back. This season is mine, and I plan on winning and no one will stop me.**

Before Mal's confessional ends, the scene switch to Mike's head and goes to the room where all of his other personalities have been locked up and chained to the floor together courtesy of Mal himself.

"I really hope I get out of here before I turn two-hundred. I've already been alive for," Chester says, he tries to remember how old he is, but can't. "Well all I know is I'm old."

"Where is that spiritual one himself?" Svetlana asks, talking about another possible personality. "I know he can get us out of here!"

"Are you kidding me?" Vito says, "He's been gone for over five years! There's no way he's going to return ever since what Mal did to him."

"Don't be so close to judge my friend, life is all about wonderful possibilities, which means there could be a chance he could return." Manitoba Smith says.

"Hey-o! Who you calling friend?" Vito shouts. "I wouldn't be you're friend in a million years!" The scene then switch back to Mal laughing in an evil matter. His confessional ends, and now by the docks, the boys' team walks off the large yacht.

After getting off, Trent walks up to Gwen.

"Hey beautiful." Trent says. "I've got something for you."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Gwen asks with a smile.

"Close your eyes." Trent says. Gwen does so. He hands her a muffin. "Alright, open them. Look! I snagged you a muffin from the picnic." He hands it to Gwen.

"Aw… Thanks Trent!" Gwen says as she hugs him. "And it's Blueberry! My favorite."

"I know it is. It's like what I used to do in Total Drama Island remember?" Trent asks.

"Oh I remember." Gwen replies. The two laugh as they walk.

**Trent: Gwen actually accepted my muffin! That means something right? It has to! You saw how much we bonded over it. I just really hope it means something. I would really love it if we started going steady again. Now that Goth-Face Duncan's not competing for once, I can actually try to woo her back!**

"So, miss me?" Brick asks Jo as they and the others walk away. Behind them, Katie and Lightning can be seen smiling at each other. Katie though is blushing.

"As if." Jo replies. "I actually enjoyed it when you were away. I just wish you were eaten by a shark during the process of your picnic." She says with crossed arms and a permanent scowl.

"You know it's virtually impossible for me to get eaten due to the fact I was on shore, right?" Brick asks as he does his army walk.

"Yes. And do you know it's virtually impossible to hook up with me? So don't even try Captain McDrippy." Jo replies.

Brick stops walking and so does Jo.

"Who says I wanted to?" Brick asks Jo with a smile on his face. Jo on the other hand, was turning red quite fast.

**Jo: I… Didn't say that… Like I want him to hook up with me… I don't. Let me just put it this way. I don't date boys, and boys don't date me. And I really don't want to date Brick. I don't!"**

**Brick: Did you see that? Jo was totally in denial. I am so in there!**

Mike and Zoey are seen walking together. "I was really sad when you weren't at the picnic Zoey. But to be honest, the food was really good." Mike says.

"Don't be sad Mike, you really deserved it. And don't forget, you can finally focus on winning and nothing else since Mal is gone." Zoey says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Mike says. The two share a smile. The scene switches to Mal in the confessional.

**Mal: How cute, the two love-birds think they've gotten rid of me. Just wait until you see the evil plan I have thought out for the couple. (Laughs in an evil way and turns back into Mike)**

**Mike: The confessional? What am I doing here? Well, I guess I minus well say something…. I like Zoey.**

**Zoey: I'm really happy for Mike since he's gotten rid of Mal. I just hope that horrid soul never comes back. If he did, we'd both be in major trouble.**

Chris's voice is heard over the loud speakers. "Campers! It's that wonderful time again! Where you're pain becomes me and Chef's gain! It's challenge time! Meet me at the beach! Pronto!"

The scene changes and the remaining campers are now in the woods walking to the beach.

Jo and Eva are seen walking together, and Eva asks Jo a question.

"Listen, you're not going soft for Brick are you?" Eva asks.

"What? Brick for brains? No way." Jo replies.

"Good. Just wanted to make sure." Eva says.

**Eva: Jo better not be falling for cadet meat. If she does, she is automatically out of the alliance. I don't even get why people fall in love in the first place on this show. They should only be set on one thing and one thing only, winning. **

The scene switches to Scott and Courtney.

"Hey Courtney, I snagged you an extra muffin also." Scott says as he takes it out. "And it's Bran."

"Scott, I hate bran!" Courtney replies. "Plus I can't take enemy muffins."

"But, we're not enemies! We like each other, don't we?" Scott asks.

Courtney laughs. "That's not what I meant, Scott. We're on different teams now, which means we'll have to be apart for a while, and I just don't want to risk you getting seen with me and make your team suspicious. You understand." Courtney gives Scott a kiss on the cheek and walks away.

**Scott: (Sighs) Me and Courtney have been growing apart lately, and I'm worried. It's like we're the new Trent and Gwen of the season! It's a good thing Duncan's not here that's for sure.**

"Hey, doll face." Alejandro says to Heather with a smile. In return, Heather rolls her eyes.

"Oh great, you're here." Heather says. "Don't you have to be manipulating a girl by flirting with her?"

"Oh silly Heather, that was the old me. I don't do that anymore. Besides, why would I flirt with another girl when I have a girlfriend right here?" Alejandro says.

"Would you stop that?!" Heather shouts. "I am not your girlfriend! And if you still think we're the power couple of Total Drama, you're wrong. We've been replaced by Brick and Jo." She walks away, steamed. Alejandro smiles.

**Alejandro: Of course I don't manipulate girls anymore. That's my old scheme. This year, I've got a whole new plan to help me win the million.**

The camera changes and the remaining campers are at the beach and are standing in front of Chris.

"Welcome to another sun shiny day on Camp Ala Mouna, campers! I've got a big announcement to make!" Chris says. The campers try and guess what it is.

"Food buffet?!" Owen excitedly asks.

"Deer hunting?!" Scott asks.

"A killing spree?!" Izzy asks. Owen who is standing next to Izzy laughs.

"Oh Iz, you're so funny." He says.

"Nope! It's something way better. Because so many other popular contestants couldn't compete this year, we're bringing a few back!" Chris announces.

Everyone gasps.

"Not as contestants, oh no. As interns! Come on out, new interns!" Chris smiles with a devious smile on his face. Duncan, Harold, Leshawna, Sierra, and Lindsay walk onto the beach. All of them are wearing the same attire as Dakota did when she was interning. Courtney gasps at the sight of Duncan. Scott is shocked as well.

**Scott: Duncan's back?! This is bad. But I bet Courtney's not going to fall for him again. She better not. She won't, right?"**

"Welcome back to Total Drama, Duncan, Harold, Leshawna, Sierra, and Lindsay! Say hi to everyone who's competing this year!"

"Hi to everyone who's competing this year!" Lindsay says as she waves to the campers. "Carol, do you have another shirt? This one doesn't really match my eyes." She says as she points to her shirt and mistakes Chris's name for Carol.

"Wait, what about Bridgette? She was pretty popular!" Geoff says.

"Yeah, the producers thought bringing Bridgette back as an intern would cause you two love birds to make out quite often." Chris replies. Geoff sighs.

**Geoff: My summer's totally a bummer this time around. This is the first time I've been without my BridgyBear ever since World Tour! I guess it's good she's away though. Since AleGirlfriendStealer's here. **

"Man, I can't believe I fell for Chris's phony letter saying he was going to pay me for competing on past seasons. Worst part is, I don't have money and I have to work!" Duncan says.

"I got tricked saying I would be the new host for Total Drama." Harold says.

"Well I thought I was getting an all-expense paid trip to Palau. I guess we were all wronged." Leshawna says.

Chris laughs. "Yeah, I'm the master of tricks."

Duncan laughs about Harold's statement. "You? Host Total Drama? You can't even host a kissing booth let alone a worldwide show." Harold becomes steamed.

"Calm down Harold-Baby, at least we're here together, right?" Leshawna says.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harold says. He leans in for a kiss on Leshawna until she stops him by putting her fingers on his lips.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not kissing you in front of all these people." Leshawna says.

"Chris, where's Cody?!" Sierra frantically asks. "I thought you said he's competing on the show?!"

"I said he _was_ competing on the show." Chris replies. "Sorry Sierra, Cody was eliminated in the first ceremony of the season."

Sierra falls to the ground and shouts. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CODYKINS!"

"Well new interns, I've already got a job for you! Last night for dinner the campers had baked beans. Toilet scrubbing time!" Chris says. Duncan, Harold, Leshawna, and Sierra sigh. Lindsay claps.

"Yay! Wait what does scrubbing, mean?" She asks.

"Duncan cleaning dirty poop toilets?" Gwen says. "That's like Voldermort teaching Kindergarten." Courtney laughs.

"Good one." Courtney says. The two fist bump each other. As the new interns walk to the washrooms, Duncan blows both Gwen and Courtney an air kiss. Courtney and Gwen cross their arms and look away.

"Alright now that we've got that settled it's challenge time! Today is a water challenge so you will all need your swimsuits. "Chris states.

In the next scene, the campers now have their swimsuits on.

"Today's challenge is a combination of smarts and athletics, which I'm pretty sure most of you have neither. There are three parts in this challenge. For each part, three campers will be assigned. For the first part of the challenge, campers will be swimming out into the deep blue sea to a flag. Once at the flag, swim underwater to reach a large chest with locks surrounding it. Your job is to unlock it faster than the other team. Once unlocked, swim back to shore and the next three campers will race back to sea to grab the chest and bring it to a platform here on the beach. Blue platform for the guys, and pink for the girls. After that, the last three campers will open the chest and will find fifteen large puzzle pieces. Your job is to build the puzzle which is your gender logo. First team to finish wins a special reward. You guys have three minutes to figure out who will be placed where while I drink my lemonade." Chris sips on his cold lemonade.

The guys and girls huddle up into private team meetings.

"Alright, I say the stronger girls do the athletic parts, and the girls with the brains do the puzzle part." Courtney says.

"Hold the phone psycho councilor lady; are you saying most of us aren't smart enough to do the puzzle?" Jo asks.

"Oh Jo…" Courtney says, sounding regretful. "Of course I'm saying that."

"Whatever." Eva says. "Since the chest might be heavy, me and Jo will carry it."

"Ooh, ooh, I can help! I've got the strength of brainless cocky mixed martial arts fighter!" Izzy says.

"I can do the swimming." Gwen says.

"So can I!" Zoey says. The two smile and high five.

"I guess I could help despite the fact I'd have to get my hair wet." Heather says.

"Alright. I'll do the puzzle, which leaves Katie and Dawn with me." Courtney says.

"Alright guys, who gets what?" Brick asks.

"Lightning says the strong dudes do the swimming and stuff, and the losers do the nerdy puzzle!" Lightning says.

"The girls are probably doing the same thing, though." Owen says. "I say we do the opposite!"

"Owen that's a stupid idea." Scott says. "I'll swim to the chest. After all, when me and Pappy used to fish and they went overboard, I could catch them like that." Scott says as he snaps his fingers.

"Count me in. I love the water!" Geoff says.

"I'll be swimmer number three." Trent says.

**Trent: Actually, I really wanted to swim because I overheard Gwen would be swimming too, and that's a perfect chance for her to see me shirtless. I've started lifting weights this summer. *Winks***

**Chris: *On the loud speakers* I seriously doubt that. *Laughs uncontrollably ***

"Well, I'm pretty smart. I can do the puzzle." Mike insists.

"I'm with multiple personality guy over here." Noah says.

"Me and Brick are quite the strong guys, we'll carry the chest." Alejandro says as he puts his arm around Brick.

"Oh, can I help too? It'll be great exercise for me!" Owen says.

At once, all the guys tell Owen how bad of an idea that is.

Just before they can change Owen's position, Chris blows his horn.

"Time's up people!" Chris says. "Get into position. Swimmers start at the shore, carriers stay a couple feet away, while the puzzle solvers wait at the platform.

The girls get into the position.

"Well, looks like you're with us now, Owen." Brick says trying not to sound disappointed.

"Ah great, now Lightning's team is gonna lose cause' Fatso chooses now to get fit. And Lightning's stuck with the puzzle. Lightning aint smart, he barely knows what a puzzle is!" Lightning says.

"Get over it already." Scott says as he and the others get into position.

As Gwen looks over to Trent, she notices his six pack and goes loco.

"Wow…" A dazed Gwen says. She quickly snaps out of it.

**Gwen: Has Trent been working out? It looked like he had a twelve-pack! He's sure showing me what I missed out on for the last couple of years.**

"Campers, are you ready?! Three… Two… One… GO!" Chris blows a whistle and Gwen, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Trent, and Geoff all race into the ocean and start swimming to the flag out into the ocean. The others cheer them on.

As Heather swims, her feet are kicking Geoff's chin without her knowing it.

"The flag looked so much closer on shore!" Zoey says as she continues to swim.

"C'mon, swim like you're lives depend on it, because they do!" Courtney yells. The other girls stare at her. "What? We've already lost one member, people."

The six campers finally made it and start descending under the water. The girls head to their chest while the guy's head to theirs.

"The guys and girls are now ready to unlock their chests! Will their monkey hands be able to do it? Let's find out!" Chris says.

Both teams are having a struggle trying to get the chest unlocked. Finally after seconds of trying, the guys start unlocking the three locks. When they reach their second one, the girls start off onto their first. Heather than starts to swim up for fresh air along with Zoey and Gwen.

"Ugh! This is impossible!" Heather shouts.

Zoey groans. "I know, my hands are aching right now!"

"My blisters are actually getting blisters." Gwen says.

Before the three girls can complain anymore, the guys come up to join them.

"You guys came up for fresh air too, huh?" Zoey asks.

"No way, Jose." Scott says. "We've already unlocked the chest!" Scott says which shocks the girls.

"It was a piece of cake." Geoff says. The guys swim back to shore as their chest rises up to sea. Trent winks at Gwen as he swims away. Gwen blushes.

The guys cheer on Geoff, Scott, and Trent.

"Well what are we waiting for; we have to unlock the chest!" Heather shouts. The three girls dive back underwater.

"We are so losing this challenge." Courtney says with her hands covering her eyes.

"Hurry it up!" Eva shouts. "The guys are already coming back!" Just as she finishes that sentence, the guys reach shore. They cheer in triumph as Alejandro, Brick and Owen get into the water to the chest.

Finally, the three girls come up while their chest quickly follows.

"Let's go!" Zoey yells as the girls swim back to shore. The guys then make it to the chest with a plan in mind.

"Owen, me and Brick will carry the chest on our back while we swim. You just have to swim behind us. Got it?"

"Why can't I help?" Owen asks.

"Sir, I would tell you the many reasons you won't be any help to the team, but we have a challenge to win." Brick says.

Back at the beach, the three girls finally make it to the beach and are obviously fatigued.

"Took you girls long enough!" Jo shouts as her, Eva and Izzy dive into the ocean to reach the chest.

At sea, Alejandro and Brick have the chest on their back as they swim while Owen is seen already fatigued.

"Guys… I can't, go on any longer! "Owen says. The three stop swimming.

"Owen you haven't even been swimming for a full five minutes." Alejandro says.

"Owen sir you must keep going!" Brick says. "We're almost there!"

"Brick, if you knew Owen like I do you'd know he's never gonna start swimming again." Alejandro says. "Owen just stays here and we'll come back for you."

Before Alejandro and Brick can start swimming again, Chris talks to them through a bull horn as the girls pass them.

"You guys might want to take Owen with you right now. Because you cannot come back to shore unless all three members from your team are back." Chris says.

Alejandro groans.

"Alejandro, you're going to have to carry the chest by yourself. I'll carry Owen." Brick says.

"Are you sure about that?" Alejandro asks.

"Yes. We have no time! The girls are already at the chest." Brick puts his hand on Alejandro's shoulder. "I've been trained for situations like this." He turns to Owen. "Owen, you ready?"

**Owen: Brick was really brave to carry me on his own. I was a bit scared though, if I broke a huge truck that tried to carry me before, who knows what would happen to him.**

At sea, the girls are in the lead while Alejandro is behind them. Brick on the other hand is behind Alejandro due to Owen who is being carried on his back.

"Oh great, we're not in the lead anymore!" Mike says.

"C'mon, go faster Brick!" Scott shouts.

"The dude is carrying over three-hundred pounds on his back." Noah says. "Frankly I'm surprised he hasn't sunk to the bottom of the ocean yet.

"Wohoo we're almost there! Alright!" Izzy shouts as she pushes the chest.

"C'mon girls! Hustle! Hustle!" Jo shouts.

The girls finally make it to land and carry the chest to the platform where Courtney, Dawn, and Katie are waiting.

Alejandro quickly follows. Although for Brick and Owen, they are thrown on land by a giant wave that carried the tiresome two.

"Made it!" Brick mumbles out.

**Brick: Carrying Owen definitely was the hardest thing I had to do. And I had to diffuse a bomb before! But, I had to do it. I couldn't leave any man behind." **

The teams are now working on the puzzles as their teammates watch on the sidelines.

"Both teams have now reached the puzzle stage!" Chris says. "Can the guys make up for lost time due to Owen, or is their goose finally cooked?"

"Yum… Cooked Goose!" Owen says. Scott slaps Owen from behind the head.

"Snap out of it, Twinkie. You're the reason why we're behind!" Scott shouts.

The guys are having quite some trouble with the puzzle, whiling the girls are completing it with ease.

"I think this piece should go here." Mike says as he places it where he wants to.

"No it needs to be placed here." Noah says putting it in his favored place.

"You're both wrong! This piece needs to go here." Lightning says as he places it in his favored spot.

"That's not even a puzzle piece, stupid." Noah says.

**Lightning: Psh, Lightning thinks that puzzle was rigged. Most of the pieces didn't even fit correctly! **

At the girl's platform, they are already halfway done.

Even though the girls are clearly in the lead, Courtney is frustrated both Katie and Dawn are going at a slow pace.

Courtney groans. "You guys are moving too slow! Just move over and let me finish the puzzle!" She says as she moves to the center and Katie and Dawn move back.

All seems well for the girls' team, but the boys were quickly catching up.

"Lightning, stop putting the wrong pieces together!" Mike says.

"You know what meat-head, just let me and Mike finish the puzzle." Noah says as Mike continues the puzzle. Noah quickly follows.

"Fine." Lightning says with crossed arms. "I'm going to the mess hall." Lightning leaves and walks to the mess hall. A couple seconds after, Katie follows.

"Um, hi Lightning." Katie says. The two stop walking. "Can I follow?"

"You wanna follow Lightning?" Lightning asks. There's a three second pause. "Sure." Lightning and Katie smile and walk to the cafeteria.

Back at the beach, the guys and Courtney are neck-in-neck with each team only having a couple pieces left to place.

"This is it Ladies and Gentlemen!" Chris says. "Mike, Noah, and Courtney are neck-in-neck! Only one team can win, which team will it be?"

The campers on the sidelines are nervous for the results.

"Here it comes folks! The team that wins is…" Chris says.

"Done!" Courtney shouts the camera shows the Female gender logo finished. Mike and Noah quickly finish seconds after Courtney's win. They are clearly upset they were so close to winning.

"The girls' team!" Chris announces. The girls cheer while the guys sigh. "Thanks to Courtney, you girls are all safe from elimination!"

"What's the special prize?" Courtney asks.

"I almost forgot about the special prize." Chris says. "I know how girls are obsessed about showers and spas and what not, so… You all get to go to a nearby resort with all that!"

All the girls except for Jo and Eva cheer.

"Wohoo! I can get into a hot tub and pretend I'm human soup!" Izzy shouts.

At the docks, a small yacht has come for the girls' team.

"Ladies, there's your ride. Have fun and never come back! Please!" Chris says. The girls except for Eva and Jo run to the yacht to be sent to the resort.

"What a total waste!" Jo shouts.

"I know, resorts are for the weak." Eva says. "Wanna go lift some weights?"

"Sure." Jo replies. The two walk off to their cabin.

"As for you boys, you get no resort, no immunity from elimination, and must vote a teammate out tonight." Chris says. The guy's team groans. "I bet once in your life you wish you were a girl now huh? See you tonight, boys!"

In the guy's cabin, Owen was writing a good-bye note to Izzy just in case on an egg with a pen. Noah walks in.

"Wow, for once you're not stuffing your face with food." Noah says as he stops by Owen's bed. "What are you doing?"

"Hi Noah buddy." Owen says in a sad tone. "I'm just writing a good-bye note to my Izzy. Even though we haven't hung out that much this season, it was still good getting to see her."

"You're writing it on an egg?" Noah asks.

"Yeah, I have no paper. Or any happiness left in me. I just know I going home after my pathetic job at the challenge." Owen replies. The camera zooms in on Noah's face shows he feels sad for his frenemy.

**Noah: Nobody better not make fun of what I'm going to do next. And for the record, this will only happen once.**

At the back of the cabin, Noah talks to Alejandro, Brick, Geoff, Mike, Scott, and Trent.

"Listen guys, I know you're already thinking of who you want to eliminate in your tiny peanut-like brains, but just don't choose Owen. It wasn't his entire fault we lost today's challenge." Noah says.

"Why shouldn't we vote that slob off?" Scott says. "He was the only dud in this challenge. Besides Lightning."

"Exactly." Geoff says. "And Noah, you and Mike are in deep water too. You two were the main part of the challenge and because of you two, we lost! I wanted to go to that resort."

"I know. That's why you all should vote off Mike!" Noah says.

"Hey!" Mike shouts.

"Sorry Noah, I know you're trying to protect your friend, but we've already made up our minds." Alejandro says with crossed arms as he and the others walk off.

Noah sighs.

The scene changes to the elimination ceremony. Chris Mclean is behind his gold podium. Chef Hatchet quickly arrives with a cast around his arm.

"Hey Chef, where were you all day?" Chris asks with a smile.

"You know where you sent me! Thanks to you I had to spend hours on a leaky dingy fishing for dinner! When I was finally finished, another boat crashed into me!

"Really? I'm so sorry!" Chris says in a phony sorry voice as he tries to hold in his laughter. "You can sign up for Obama Care. You know, if you can actually get into the site!" Chris bursts out laughing.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Chef Hatchet says. "FYI, I can't get into the site regardless. I'm Canadian!"

"Whatever." Chris replies as he gets his last couple of laughs out. "Now for you guys, it's time to vote one of you losers off."

After voting, Chris was ready to reveal the results.

"When I hand you a marshmallow, you are 's go to…"

"Brick." Brick catches his smore's.

"Trent." Trent catches his smore's.

"Geoff." Geoff catches his smore's.

"Alejandro." Alejandro catches his smore's.

"Scott." Scott catches his smore's.

"Lightning." Lightning catches his smore's.

"And Mike." Mike catches his smore's .

Owen gasps that Noah has landed in the bottom two as well. "Noah Buddy, you're in the bottom?!"

Noah sighs. "I guess so."

"Owen and Noah, both of you are in the bottom for same reasons. You two are the prime reasons your team lost the challenge. So, who goes home?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Owen, your time is up." Chris tosses Noah the last smore's of the night.

Both Owen and Noah get up.

"Well Noah Buddy, guess this is good-bye." Owen says. He quickly has tears running down his face and begins to bawl his eyes out.

"Yeah, bye Owen." Noah says in a sad tone. He feels bad for Owen, and offers to do something he never thought he'd do before.

"I guess we could… Hug?" Noah says.

Owen quickly stops crying and he, along with everyone else gasps.

"You want us to hug?!" Owen asks, in shock. Noah nods. Owen quickly hugs Noah. Although instead of it feeling like a warm hug to Noah, it feels like he's getting crushed.

"Okay, wrong move. WRONG MOVE!" Noah shouts.

The scene changes to Owen squished in the Rocket of Shame. The guys along with Chris and Chef Hatchet are watching.

"I still can't believe he fit in there. Well Owen, got any last words?" Chris asks.

"Noah Buddy, I'm glad we-" Owen gets interrupted as he is blast through the sky thanks to Chris.

Noah watches his frenemy shoot through the night sky.

Chris laughs. "He should've known that was coming. I never let anyone have the last word." Chris faces the camera. "Seventeen wild teens still remain! Who will be the next lucky one to be shot via the Rocket of Shame? Stay tuned to find out right here on Total Drama: Gender Clash!" The screen fades to black.

**Voting Confessionals**

Noah: I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but I'm voting for Lightning instead of Owen. So what?

Owen: I already know I'm going home but I still have to vote. I vote for Scott he's a mean cheese head! Ooh… Cheese.

Scott: Goodbye Owen…

Lightning: That human refrigerator Owen has got to go!

Brick: I hate to vote anyone off, but since Owen is a bit of a weak link, I'd have to vote for him. Sorry soldier.

Trent: Sure Owen's weak and not athletic, but Noah is just so… Gloomy. I vote for Noah.

Alejandro: Hmm… This is a toughie. Owen's a dead weight, but Noah is not trustable. I know I already said I'm voting for Owen, but Noah has got to go now!

Geoff: Sorry Owen, we just can't risk you staying here any longer.

Mike: Owen. I'm sorry man.

**Total Votes**

Lightning: 1 Vote

Noah: 2 Votes

Owen: 5 Votes

Scott: 1 Vote

**Replies**

**tdroti scott's Bff - **Thanks! For this story of mine, I wanted it to be a very original concept. As you can see though… I could only come up with Guys Vs. Girls. XD

**Iamsoproh – **Thanks so much! Next chapter will be posted soon.

**JockShipper – **I know, there is a lot of shipping. XD My whole plot actually revolves around the couples this season. As for JoXBrick, I'm sure you'll be pleased by the end of the season.

**SuperGirlInJeans – **I love Gwent. That's why I'm having them interact a lot this season. And who knows maybe they'll get back together…

**AwesomeJosh8596 **– Yes it is my story. XD But I would like to hear what you would change since I am a new writer here.

**StarryOak** – Oh stop it… I'm not that good compared to the other authors around here. And by the way, I'm actually a _dude… _ XD

**Romjin –** Aww… Thanks!

**Maddie - **Thanks a lot!

**Guest - **Next chapter will be posted shortly.

**Anonymous – **Thanks!


	3. The Tower of Pure Chaos (Part I)

**Total Drama: Gender Clash**

**Chapter 3: "The Tower of Pure Chaos (Part I)"**

It's another beautiful morning at Camp AlaMouna, and the cameras head to the guy's cabin, where Mike is sleeping. The scene changes to the inside of his head.

Still locked in the room of Mike's brain, his personalities while still handcuffed together are asleep. Vito awakes.

"Huh, what? Oh, it wasn't a dream. I'm still stuck in this sunless room." Vito says. Soon, Chester, Manitoba Smith, and Svetlana awaken as well.

"Mal better let us out soon! I've got to visit my grandkids. Plus I really gotta tinkle!" Chester shouts.

"You don't have grandkids, Chester." Svetlana says.

"Okay fine you got me, I just really need to pee." Chester replies.

"Hush up everybody, I think I hear Mal coming." Manitoba Smith says. Nervous, Mike's personalities go silent.

The door blasts open, and right smack in the center Mal is seen. He slowly walks in intimidating the others.

"Hello peasants. Glad to see you're all awaken on this beautiful morning. Sleep well?" Mal says as he paces back and forth slowly. He stops.

"What do you think?" Vito asks with attitude.

"You better let us out this instant, Mal!" Chester shouts.

"Yeah! If not, the faithful one himself will return to kick your hiney!" Svetlana shouts.

"Oh, you're talking about him again, aren't you?" Mal asks. "I got rid of that putrid soul long ago, and he's never coming back. Most stupid personality of them all."

"You'll be sorry when he does return, Mal." Manitoba Smith says.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Mal says as he leaves the room. He stops at the center of the door. "Anyways, you all will soon be getting another roommate. Might wanna make some space for Mike." Mal soon has a devilish smile on his face. He shuts the door.

"Oh no, Mike is in terrible danger!" Svetlana shouts.

"I can't believe we have to deal with Mal again this year. That slimy slime ball." Chester says. The scene changes back to Mike who awakes from his sleep.

Mike yawns. "Time to get up. I can't wait to see Zoey again." Suddenly, Mike turns into Mal. "You won't be with her for long, Mike. This year it'll be me winning the million bucks. I should've won All-Stars, not you. And the only thing I need to do to win this season, is get rid of Zoey, and you." Mal laughs in a villain-like way. Mike turns back into himself. "That was weird."

The scene changes to the girl's cabin, where Eva and Jo are sitting on their beds devouring healthy granola bars.

"If we lose the next challenge, I say we pick off the physical threats first." Jo says.

"Yeah." Eva says. "Like Heather or Courtney."

"Exactly. That way…" Jo says. The two girls say the next thing at the same time.

"There's less threats to worry about." The two share an evil laugh.

"You know, I like you Eva. You're like my long lost sister." Jo says.

"It's like you read my mind. Except I'm prettier." Eva says.

Jo laughs.

"No seriously, I'm prettier." Eva says. The two glare at each other. Just then, Katie walks through the door which surprises Eva and Jo.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Eva asks.

"What do you mean?" Katie asks as she heads to her bed and sits down.

"We won the challenge last night and the girls got to go to a resort. Where were you?" Jo asks.

Katie laughs. "Oh I was with Lightning at the mess hall. We were having so much fun we fell asleep there."

**Katie: Lightning's actually really sweet under that tough athletic guy anterior. I don't even miss Sadie as much as I did before!**

"Bleh, young love, makes me sick!" Jo says. "I'd never fall for a guy."

"Really, cause' I always thought you had a thing for Brick." Katie says.

"That pants wetting monkey? Pah-lease! I'll start dating him when pigs fly." Jo replies.

**Jo: What is up with everybody? I am not in love with Brick! What do these people want? Writing of proof? **

Both Jo and Eva get up and start to walk away.

"Where are you two heading?" Katie asks. The two stop at the door.

"It's been a full two weeks. We gotta shave." Eva says. The two leave the cabin leaving Katie fully disgusted.

Back at the guy's cabin, Lightning ho has a huge smile on his face walks in. Also inside is Noah reading a book on his top bunk, and Geoff resting on his bottom bunk.

"Where have you been all night jock head?" Noah asks.

"Lightning's been with a girl all night!" Lightning happily says.

"Really? Spill the deets, man!" Geoff says as he sits up on his bed, waiting for Lightning to tell what happened.

Lightning sits on Geoff's bunk. "Me and Katie spent all night hanging out in the mess hall. Lightning tried to make pasta for her like a gentlemen, but it got burnt. So we stole food from the host man's trailer. Man she's beautiful! And just let Lightning say this, I think she's hot for the jock!" Lightning and Geoff both fist bump.

"Katie the squealer? You can do way better man." Noah says.

"But Lightning doesn't want to do better. Lightning wants Katie!" Lightning says.

"You're lucky Lightning. At least you've got a girl you care about here. Unlike me. I really miss my BridgyBear. "Geoff says. In a glum tone.

"Huh, what'd you say?" Lightning asks Geoff. He was too distracted thinking about Katie.

**Geoff: Being here without Bridgette was way tougher than I thought. I even don't have an urge to throw some type of party. Can someone please call me a psychiatrist?!**

Chris's voice is heard over the loud speakers around camp. "Campers, meet me at the docks, pronto!"

In the next scene, the campers, Chris, and the interns are at the docks waiting for the girl's arrival from the resort.

The small yacht with the girls arrives and the girls one by one walk off.

As they walk off, Sierra puts hand-weaved necklaces made from scattered leaves found around camp.

"Um, what is this for?" Courtney asks.

"To welcome you back to the island, silly!" Sierra says. She continues to do it again to the other girls as they walk off.

What Lindsay does is she gives the girls super tight hugs as they pass her.

"Welcome back to camp!" She says to them as they get hugged.

"Let go of me!" Heather shouts as she is hugged by Lindsay. Lindsay lets go and Heather rolls her eyes as she walks away.

**Heather: My stay at that resort really was a once in a lifetime chance. Too bad I'm back at this boring dump. There are so much dweebs here. **

Courtney and Gwen stop by Duncan, who has his arms behind his back and has his lips puckered which means he's waiting to get kissed.

"Something wrong with your lips?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah, the problem is they're stuck on a total doof." Courtney says. The two girls laugh and walk away.

"Hey, where's my kiss?!" Duncan shouts.

"Wow Duncan, you're usually a hit with the ladies, now you struck out almost every time!" Harold says with a smile.

Angered, Duncan growls and uppercuts Harold which causes him to fall flat to the ground.

Leshawna quickly runs to Harold's aid.

"Harold, are you alright?" Leshawna asks as she leans over him.

"I'm pretty unstable right now Leshawna. I think I need you to kiss me so I can feel better." Harold mumbles out.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asks.

**Harold: It was worth a try. **

"Hi Zoey, had fun at the resort last night?" Mike asks Zoey who is standing next to him.

"Definitely. I never felt so pampered in my life." Zoey replies. "I'm guessing you had no fun here?"

"You read my mind. But at least you had fun and that's all that matters." Mike says. Just then, Mike turns into Mal. "Mike sure not be having fun, but I will soon. I'm coming back, and I'm coming back hard." Mal says. He turns back into Mike before anybody notices.

"Huh, what was that, Mike?" Zoey asks.

"What? I don't think I said anything." Mike says. Both Mike and Zoey are confused.

"Uh, well okay." Zoey says.

"Glad to see we have all our campers on one same island. But, we won't stay here for long." Chris says. "See, our next challenge takes place on a small abandoned island a couple miles away. And that's where we're heading right now! Chef Hatchet is already waiting there for us so we need to move quickly."

"Wait, what about us?" Harold asks, wondering what he and the others would have to do.

"Oh I almost forgot about you guys! We've got some unwanted visitors in the mess hall kitchen, and by visitors, I mean insects. So I'll need you all to take care of that." Chris says.

"What kind of insects?" Lindsay asks.

"Oh the usual insects you would find in a normal house." Chris says which calms the interns down. "Tarantulas, Scorpions, and really huge beetles." That's what freaks the interns out.

"You call those usual insects?" Leshawna asks.

"No time to chat. We've got a challenge to start and you've got a job to start. And to think, I would've just called a pest controlled specialist and given you guys a break." Chris reveals.

Duncan, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Sierra all glare at Harold who is nervously smiling.

"Well, see ya!" Chris says as he and the others get onto a small boat.

The scene changes to the interns in the mess hall. The girls along with Harold are in the kitchen while Duncan is sitting at a table eating a pudding cup. All the interns have to fight off the insects are large brooms. They are seen constantly whacking the insects with the brooms.

"I don't think this is working." Lindsay says as she lifts up her broom and sees many insects that are still alive crawling all over the broom. Grossed out, she shrieks as she lets go of the broom.

Leshawna notices Sierra has suddenly vanished. "Hey, where'd Sierra go?" She asks. Harold, Leshawna, and Lindsay here mumbling coming from the floor.

Leshawna then sees a lump the size of Sierra on the floor. That definitely is Sierra on the floor but the problem is she's covered entirely with bugs.

"Is that Sierra?" Lindsay asks as she points to her on the floor.

Sierra finally gets up. But when she does, it's revealed she has tons of bug bites all over her body. Her eyes are so swollen shut you can't even see them anymore. "I feel, weird." She says.

Harold is startled by the sight of Sierra. He shrieks. "She's been eaten by bugs! She's going to die!" Harold faints.

Leshawna and Lindsay put their hands on her back.

"C'mon hon let's take you to the infirmary." Leshawna says as she and Lindsay walk Sierra out.

As the girls past by Duncan, he's startled as well. "That's a sight you don't see every day."

Harold finally comes to after fainting for a while. He walks out to where Duncan is.

"You know you could've helped us." Harold says.

"I know. But I figured three girls and a dweeb could kill a couple of bugs without me." Duncan replies.

"Where'd you get that pudding cup?" Harold asks. "Wait a minute…" Harold says, remembering something from today. "I brought a snack bag with me to camp, and I was missing a pudding cup today!"

Duncan laughs as he gets up. "Took you long enough, dweeb!" Duncan says as he leaves the mess hall leaving Harold steamed.

"So witch girl, still think dark luck is lurking around me?" Izzy asks Dawn with a smile.

"Of course I have, Izzy!" Dawn replies. "In fact, the feeling's got stronger. You are in major jeopardy. Please take my advice and leave the island soon!"

"I would, but I need to win the million dollars for Big-O and I!" Izzy replies. "That's what he put on this goodbye letter on this egg." She says as she takes it out.

"Fine, don't take my advice. Just keep in mind you will soon be in danger. So is Mike, but that's a different story." Dawn says.

Heather is seen obviously annoyed that Alejandro is sitting very close to her.

She groans. "Stop sitting so close to me! Sit somewhere else. Preferably on the end of the boat so when we hit high seas you'll fall out." She says with a glare and crossed arms.

"Oh Heather, you know you want me." Alejandro says.

"Barf." She replies as she rolled her eyes. She notices Alejandro looking at her in a mesmerized way. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Just admiring your beauty." Alejandro replies. Heather rolls her eyes.

**Heather: Alejandro's been hitting on me for three seasons already. Hey here's a hint for you buddy, I DON'T LIKE YOU.**

**Alejandro: Yes I know me hitting on Heather over and over again makes me seem desperate for her love. But that's entirely wrong. I just love picking on her. I love the way her eyes sparkle as she glares at me. And the way her nostrils flare up when she's angry seals the deal.**

After the confrontation between Alejandro and Heather, the camera pans to Katie and Lightning who are sitting together. They are both seen blushing as they smile together. The camera pans to Gwen and Trent, and they are doing the same thing as well. The camera then pans to Jo, who is disgusted by the whole ordeal.

"Bleh, young love. What's up with this season, it's like a Young and the Restless teen edition." Jo says with crossed arms. 

The camera zooms out, and Brick is seen sitting next to her. "What's wrong with young love? I think it's great." Brick says.

"Love is for the weak. And I am strong. But it makes sense why you like love." Jo says.

"C'mon, love can be a wonderful thing! Have you ever been in love before?" Brick asks.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Jo says as her face gets red and the tone in her voice changes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brick asks.

"I'm fine. Now just leave me alone." Jo replies leaving Brick confused.

**Brick: Jo acted really strange after I asked her if she was ever in love before. That was really weird. Like the time my pants fell down in boot camp when I was doing that obstacle course. Took me a year to live that incident down.**

In the next scene, the campers are seen getting off the boat and walking onto a small island with a huge six story black tower. The clouds are grey and it looks like in a couple of hours it's going to rain.

"Welcome to today's challenge, campers." Chris says. "I like to call this challenge, **The Tower of Death!**" The campers get freaked out. "Just kidding, this challenge won't actually kill you. It'll just very much injure you."

"Just tell us what our challenge is already." Heather says.

"Fine Ms. Impatient." Chris says. "As you all may or may not notice, there is a large tower behind me. That tower plays a major role in today's challenge. There are a total of six floors in the tower, and each floor is a stage. Each stage contains some type of challenge you must overcome in order to move onto the next stage. The cycle will continue until you reach the top of the tower and ring the bell. The winning team is safe from elimination."

"That sounds easy enough." Scott says.

"Funny you should mention that Scott. See, not everyone will make it to the top of the tower. Either during or after each stage, campers will start, "disappearing"." Chris says.

"What do you mean, "disappearing"? Gwen asks.

"Oh, you'll see…" Chris says with a devilish smile. The campers are both confused and freaked out.

Chef whose inside, opens up the door. "C'mon in, kiddos." He says with a smile.

In the next scene, the campers are seen walking in the tower. The whole tower is very dark, and only about two or three lights are actually working in the first floor. The first floor looks very cozy, and looks like somewhere and family would spend time. It even is decorated as a living room. Leading to the ceiling of the room, there are two ladders, one for each team. The ladder stops to a narrow entrance to the second floor, but it looks like each team will need a key to get through.

"Aw it looks like a house in here!" Zoey says.

"Looks can be deceiving." Noah says. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was a dead body or two hidden around here."

In the back of the room, a large television screen turns on, and Chris is seen on it.

"Campers, over here!" Chris says. The campers walk to the television.

"Oh great, something we've all feared, Chris television." Noah says.

"Welcome to the first stage of the tower. I like to call this stage, **The Home Invasion! **Around the room, there are two keys hidden. One key for each team. It's your job to find the key hidden around somewhere in this room. Once you have the key, climb the ladder to unlock the entrance into the second stage. In this stage people will start to _disappear." Chris says._

"Great…" An Unhappy Heather says.

"Go!" Chris shouts. The television screen powers off. The girls gather into a circle while the guys start searching around.

"It's just logic Chris would hide each key on each side of the room." Courtney tells her team. "I say we look on one side of the room while the guys look on the other."

"But what if it's not on our side of the room?" Katie asks.

"Then we do what we have to do. Jack the guy's key." Courtney replies. "Alright, let's go!"

While his teammates search for the key, Noah is seen sitting on a single cushioned chair while he reads a book.

"Hey dweeb, you gonna help or what?" Scott asks.

"I figured seven guys could find a key in a room without a sarcastic know it all." Noah replies. "And shouldn't you be with your girlfriend, Courtney?"

"I don't think she's my girlfriend anymore." Scott says.

"Aw… Do you need to talk with Dr. Phil?" Noah asks in a mocking way. Scott glares at Noah who's laughing.

While still laughing, a trap door opens up sending Noah and the couch down all the way into dark empty space.

Shocked, Scott walks away from the incident.

Jo is seen throwing the couch cushions of a couch to the guy's side as she looks for the key. One of the couch cushions hits Alejandro in the face.

"Hey Jo, leave you're trash on your side of the yard!" Alejandro shouts. Suddenly, mice come out of the couch cushion and attacks Alejandro.

"What the?" Jo says confused about what just happened. Suddenly, mice attack Jo as well.

Chris and Chef who are outside of the tower are watching the madness occur on a television screen.

"I didn't put those mice in there." Chris says, confused. Chef Hatchet laughs. "Oh, you put them, in there?" Chris asks, excited. Chef nods and the two high five.

"This must be my lucky day, I get to see my two most hated rivals get attacked by mice." Heather says. Behind her is a cabinet, and two large mutant roaches come out and attack Heather.

"What is going on?!" Mike shouts.

"It's obvious, Chris and Chef rigged this room with gross creatures!" Courtney shouts. In front of Courtney, a secret small door opens up and a chained jaguar comes out and hisses at Courtney. She screams and runs into Scott's arms.

As Brick opens up another cabinet, a huge swarm of bees attack him and he screams like a female.

**Brick: Bees… Yellow and black… So many stingers…**

"Chris, you are so cruel to do this to us!" Zoey shouts. She then looks under the couch, and sees part of a key sticking out. "The key!" She bends down to grab it, but once she takes it from under the couch, it reveals a bunny has the other end. "Aw, a bunny! Can I have this little fellow-"Just then the bunny growls very loud at Zoey which causes her to scream and let go.

**Zoey: Who knew bunnies could be so vicious? **

Eva, Gwen, Izzy, Katie, and Zoey are all seen trying to grab the key from the bunny who is holding on very tightly.

"Just let go already!" Eva tells the bunny.

"What are they feeding these bunnies?!" Gwen says.

Just then Dawn comes to the girl's aid. She bends down to talk with the bunny as the fatigued girls let go.

"Hi little one, is it alright if I talk to you?" Dawn says. The bunny whispers into Dawn's ear. "Oh, alright." The bunny gives Dawn the key.

"Did you just talk to the bunny?" Eva asks.

"Yes. I am an animal whisperer. Florina got upset because Zoey mistaked her for a boy." Dawn says.

"You're saying um, "Florina" got upset because I called her fellow?" Zoey asks. Dawn nods.

Eva grabs the key from Dawn and her and the other girls (including the injured ones head for the ladder. "Whatever let's go!" She says as she heads to the ladder.

Dawn scoops up Florina and holds her in her arms. She heads for the ladder.

As Eva is trying to unlock the entrance, Mike and the other guys soon reach their ladder and Mike attempts to unlock the entrance as well.

"C'mon Eva, how hard is it to unlock an entrance?" Jo says. "Hurry, hurry, hurr-"Jo then falls through a trap door.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Eva shouts.

"Um, did anyone else just see Jo fall through a trap door?" Courtney asks.

"I did. But who cares, that girl was loco!" Izzy says.

"Hurry, Mike!" Scott shouts.

Just then, Both Eva and Mike successfully unlock the entrance. The two teams enter the second entrance.

The second floor seems pretty normal. It's an empty metal-made room with three huge lights on the ceiling. Also on the ceiling are three large tubes.

"This sure looks interesting." Mike says.

"I don't trust this room." Katie says. "Looks a bit, un-trustable."

"Un-trustable isn't even a word!" Courtney says.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jo?" Eva asks.

"Or Noah?" Brick asks.

A television screen in the back of the room turns on. Chris is seen once again on the screen.

"Welcome remaining campers! As many of you can see, both Jo and Noah have vanished via trap doors. And soon, you will disappear too!" Chris says.

Everyone gasps.

"As you can tell, this room looks pretty safe. Don't get to comfy, looks can very well be deceiving. The only objective in this round is to find a way out." Chris explains.

"That sounds easy enough." Scott says.

"That's not all…" Chris says. The remaining campers groan.

"Oh c'mon, another twist?!" Eva shouts. Chris nods. "And you, stop saying; "that sounds easy enough"!" She says, yelling at Scott.

"The twist in this round is the longer you take to find a way out, the more water will pour out from those tubes up above you." Chris says.

"Water?! You mean you're going to drown us to death if we don't escape?!" Courtney shouts.

"Possibly. But if you all escape in time we won't have to worry and I won't have to call my lawyers again. You have no idea how many angry parents I have to deal with after each season once they see how injured their kids get. They are so protective, Zoey." Chris says as he looks directly at her with a glare.

"My parents are helicopter parents, I can't help it!" Zoey tells Chris.

"You all have twenty minutes or else, bye-bye." Chris says. Before he turns off the monitor, Brick asks a question.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell us how we can get out of this room? There's literally nothing in here!" He says.

"No, that'll take away the fun, duh." Chris says. He waves goodbye and turns off the monitor. Just then water comes running down the tubes getting everyone very wet. Everybody but Geoff groans.

Geoff bursts out crying. "Bridgette loves water!" He shouts.

**Geoff: I don't know what's been going on with me lately, I've been missing Bridgette more and more. It's like I can just smell the salt water on her soft delicate, but poorly moisturized skin. **

In the next scene, Geoff is seen still crying on the ground as everyone else focuses on the challenge.

"I am so sorry Florina!" Dawn tells her new pet bunny as she is getting soaked by the pouring water.

Heather groans. "There's gotta be a way out of here!" She kicks the wall with her foot but quickly regrets it. "Ouch!"

Gwen is seen obviously annoyed by the water. Just then Trent takes off his shirt and puts it over Gwen to keep her from getting any wet.

"Trent, what are you doing?" A surprised Gwen asks.

"I hate seeing you annoyed, so you'll be nice and dry under my shirt." Trent says with a smile.

"Really? But isn't your shirt going to be really wet?" Gwen asks.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is you." Trent says with a smile. Gwen blushes.

**Gwen: I hate to be cliché, but when Trent used his own shirt to protect me from the water, it was so romantic. Don't tell anyone I said that.**

**Trent: I'd do anything for Gwen. Even if that means my favorite shirt getting wet. Hey for Gwen, it's worth it.**

Scott sees what Trent has done for Gwen, and Scott does the same for Courtney. He takes off his tank top and puts it over Courtney. Courtney then smells the stench above her.

"Eww, Scott what are you doing?" Courtney asks while pinching her nose.

"I'm protecting you from getting wet. You know, since it's really romantic?" Scott says.

"Right now your tank top is anything but romantic. Just put it back on and leave me be." Courtney replies. She walks away as a sad Scott puts his tank top back on.

**Scott: Man, whenever I do something for Courtney it's not enough for her. Have I lost my dating spark? What am I talking about, I never had a dating spark. Maybe I should get some dating advice from Trent. He seems like a ladies man.**

"Hey I some something like this in a movie once! There's probably a secret exit in the walls!" Scott says. He starts feeling the walls.

"That's a stupid idea Scott." Eva says. "Chef probably built this thing and there's no way he would take the time to do that."

**Chef Hatchet: For everyone's information, I did build that tower and I put all my sweat and blood into it. And I am not lazy. I'm just… Not as motivated to do stuff that requires work.**

By this time, the water was up to everyone's waist.

"We're running out of time!" Brick shouts. "We need to find a way out quickly!"

"Oh Mike, what do we do?!" A frantic Zoey asks Mike. Mike looks at the ceiling, and right in the middle of it, there's what looks to be a key hole with a small exit frame surrounding it.

"Guys, look!" Mike says as he points to the ceiling. "I think we need a key to unlock the exit!"

"Oh Mike that's it!" Zoey says.

"Quick we need to look for a key!" Gwen says.

"If anything the key has to be underwater!" Scott says.

Both Eva and Brick dive underwater to look for a key. They have no luck and swim back up to the water.

"We've got nothing!" Brick shouts. "We're going to die!"

"No we're not, Scott come with me." Courtney says. She dives underwater.

"Yes ma'am!" Scott says. He quickly follows Courtney and dives underwater to look for the key. The water was quickly rising. There's so much water now, the campers are halfway to the ceiling.

Izzy is seen happy unlike everyone else. "Hey guys look at me, I'm a human shark" She says. She swims around the campers with the top of her head sticking out.

Heather feels pain on her leg. "Ouch!" Izzy comes up from the water. "Did you just bite me, crazy girl?"

"Duh, that's what sharks do." Izzy reply. "You really need to catch up on your shark facts." She goes back to swimming.

"Great, now I'm infect with crazy." Heather says. Just then both Courtney and Scott come up with no key.

"We found nothing!" Courtney says.

"Zoey, I'll be right back." Mike tells Zoey. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and dives underwater.

"Mike!" Zoey shouts as her beloved boyfriend risks his life. "Someone go with him!"

"Well, I've got nothing else to live for." A teary-eyed Geoff says. He follows Mike underwater.

The scene changes to Mike and Geoff both underwater looking for the key. After seconds of looking, Mike spots something shiny in the bottom right corner of the floor. Geoff sees it and realizes it's the key. He gives Mike a thumbs up and heads for the key. Both Mike and Geoff come up.

By this time, the water is up to the camper's neck and they are so close to the ceiling they can touch it.

"Did you guys find the key yet?!" A frantic Brick asks.

"Right here." Geoff says. He heads for the lock and unlocks the exit. It opens and everyone cheers.

Suddenly, a timer is heard and it's counting down from ten to one.

"What's that sound?!" Trent asks.

"I think we've only got ten seconds to leave!" Courtney says.

"Then let's get out of here!" Eva shouts. One by one, the campers exit. Mike is seen helping campers.

Zoey, who notices Mike's actions, is worried. "Mike, hurry!"

"I'll be there Zoey, don't worry!" Mike says as he helps the last camper Dawn along with Florina. With doubt, Zoey leaves the room with Mike still in.

As Mike is about to leave, the timer says zero, and Mike is locked in. He gasps. "No!" He shouts.

Zoey who's in the next room notices Mike has been locked in the room.

She gasps as well. "Mike, no! Chris!" She shouts.

The television screen in the back of the room turns on.

"You called?" Chris asks with a cheesy smile.

"Mike's locked in the other room! What's going to happen to him?!" A frantic Zoey asks.

"Relax, Zoey. Eventually interns will come to fish Mike out and he'll be safe and sound! Maybe."

Zoey's eyes widen.

"I'm just kidding, sheesh…" Chris says.

Back in the other room, Mike is seen now fully submerged underwater. A few seconds later, he loses consciousness. The scene changes to the inside of Mike's head. He is transported to an empty room.

Wet, he wakes up. "What the, where am I?" he asks as he gets up. "Hello? Hello?!"

The one and only Mal then appears in front of Mike. "Hello, Mike." He says with an evil smirk.

"Mal?! What are you doing here?! I got rid of you last season!" Mike says, shocked.

"Oh Mike, silly Mike. You can never get rid of your personalities. Once we're here, we'll never leave. In another room, Chester, Manitoba Smith, Svetlana, and Vito are all locked in a room." Mal says.

"You better let them out now!" A stern Mike says.

"I wish I could, but I can't. This year is my time to shine. I should've won all-stars. But instead you won. But that's not going to happen this season." Mal says.

"Yeah, keep dreaming, buddy." Mike says. "You better let me out now or else you're a goner."

"Have you not been listening to me?" Mal says. "You can never get rid of your personalities. And if you somehow manage to do get rid of me, it'll only be temporary. Now, I must sadly leave. But before I do…"

Mal snaps his fingers and both Mal and Mike appear in the room where Mike's other personalities are. Mike is seen now handcuffed with the others. Shocked, His personalities gasp.

"Goodbye, Mike." Mal says with an evil smirk.

"No, wait!" Mike shouts. As he shouts to Mal, he has already vanished. "Noooooooooooooo!" Mike shouts.

Now in another room, an intern has rescued Mal as Mike.

"Are you okay?" The intern asks as Mal wakes up.

"Oh, I'm just fine…" Mal says. He laughs in an evil way.

**Mal: I'm back, baby. This season I'm going to the top. And I won't stop until I get the million dollars I so deserved last season. The best part is, no more Mike. **

In the next floor of the tower everyone is still recovering from the last stage. Trent puts his shirt back on while Gwen watches.

The current floor is a maze. Across the maze is what appears to be some type of goo. Also placed across the maze are trap doors.

In the television screen, Chris starts talking again. "Welcome to stage three of the tower. And as a warning to all of you, this stage will scar most of you the most. Some maybe to the point of death. Welcome to the Mutant Maze! Your goal is to simply make it to the exit in the back of the room. How you actually _get _there is a different story. Across the maze is toxic goo and… Trap doors!" Everyone gasps. "Just as you think it can't possibly get any harder, you will all be doing it in the dark!"

"Won't that make the maze impossible to finish?" Katie asks.

"Correct, Katie. So, each of you will get a pair of night vision goggles." Chris says. Up above the ceiling, a door opens and night vision goggles fall to the floor. They all hit the camper's heads.

"Good luck and I hope to see less of you during the next stage!" Chris says. The screen turns off and everyone puts on their night vision goggles. All the lights in the room turn off.

"Well, I guess we head in now." A reluctant Alejandro says. With doubt, the campers start the maze.

Because of his stupidity, Lightning repeatedly is running into the walls of the maze. Katie sees Lightning and slowly walks up to him.

"Lightning?" Katie says.

"Katie? Is that you?" Lighting asks her as he puts his hand all over her face to make sure that is her.

"Yeah, it's me." Katie replies. "I think you'll be better off going with me." She grabs Lightning's hand. The two smile and continue on into the maze.

Alejandro is seen walking next to Heather.

"I smell over used cologne and cheap conditioner. Bleh, Alejandro must be near…" Heather says.

"You are not wrong, chica." Alejandro says.

"Great, as if my day wasn't getting worse enough." Heather says. "I hope your mouse bites aren't getting infected."

"Don't worry, I'll be getting them checked out as soon as the challenge is over. Thanks for caring." Alejandro says.

"I wasn't caring. Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?" Heather says.

"Yes. But more importantly, I know love when I talk to you." Alejandro says.

"Barf in my mouth." Heather says. "I hope you get mutated by the toxic goo and-"Before Heather can finish her sentence, she is first to fall through a trap door.

Alejandro stops. "Heather? Where'd you go?"

"Your girlfriend fell through a trap door." Eva says as she pasts Alejandro.

As Izzy is going through the maze, she steps in toxic goo. She examines it with the goggles.

"Wow, I just stepped in toxic goo, cool!" Izzy says.

**Izzy: That toxic goo felt so soothing on my foot! I kind of felt weird afterwards, but hey its toxic goo so what did I expect?**

Zoey, Gwen, and Trent pass Izzy who is still in awe over the toxic goo on her foot.

"I really hope Mike's okay. I just can't stop thinking about him!" Zoey says.

"It's alright Zoey, I'm sure an intern rescued Mike and he's safe and sound now." Gwen says, reassuring Zoey.

"Gwen's right, Zoey. Plus Mike's a strong guy. I'm sure he can survive anything." Trent says.

"Yeah. Like last season where he beat out that jerk Mal." Gwen says.

"Please don't bring that up. I swear if Mal ever returned I don't know what I would've done." Zoey says. "He was so mean that I just wanted to kick him in his-"Zoey then falls through a trap door.

"Zoey?" Gwen asks as she stops along with Trent, wondering what happened to her. "Gee, that's weird." She and Trent walk away.

Because of limited vision, Scott bumps into Courtney.

"Oh, sorry Courtney." Scott says. "How have you been doing in the maze?"

"Well I was doing fine. I was mapping out the maze in my head until you ruined my concentration!" Courtney shouts.

"Oh, well, sorry then…" Scott says. Courtney sighs.

"Listen Scott, I know I haven't been all nice to you today, and I'm sorry about that." She kisses him on the cheek. "I gotta go." She then leaves.

Scott sighs.

**Scott: Did you see that? Courtney's obviously not into me anymore. And I should just accept it. Wait, you know what, I'm not going to take that! Courtney's my first ever girlfriend who doesn't smell like a farm, has a full set of teeth, and can actually count over ten. I'm going to win her back! But how?**

As Eva is walking through the maze, she hears crying. She goes over to where she hears the crying and spots Brick sitting and sobbing.

"Brick? What's up with you?" Eva asks.

"Oh, hey there Eva. It's just, I'm afraid of the dark." Brick says.

"Yeah, I watched season four. Worse season ever to be honest." Eva replies.

"See, it all started when I was in Kindergarten. We were in the gym, and we were climbing a rope for our daily exercise. When I started, I was happy, had lots of self-confidence. Looking forward to reaching the top. But when I did reach the top, the lights in the gym suddenly turned off. I was so scared, I fell all the way back down. I broke my butt and the kids started laughing at me. Since that moment on I was scared of the dark. And heights. Also after that incident, I was known as Broken Butt Brick." He sighs. "Well, thanks for listening Eva." He then notices Eva left because she was bored. "Eva?"

**Brick: Even though I was completely afraid, it did feel good getting that off my chest. Too bad I wet my pants during the moment.**

Dawn who is walking with Florina, is getting through the maze with ease due to the fact Florina is telling her where to head.

"Huh, what's that Florina? Head straight down and take a right?" Dawn asks. Florina nods. She follows her orders. Once there, Florina tells her the final directions. "Now head straight down the path?" Florina nods. Dawn follows her orders and heads straight down. She then reaches the exit. "Yay! Thank you very much, Florina!" Dawn says she hands Florina a baby carrot.

As they walk together, Lightning and Katie are laughing.

"So you're friend Sadie couldn't get out of the school bus seat because her butt was too fat?" Lightning asks as he laughs.

Katie laughs. "Yeah it was so funny! But I'd never let her know that. Cause' you know how fragile girls are."

"You know Katie, you're funny." Lightning says.

"Aww, thanks Lightning!" Katie says. "And I love hoe you hair is white. Is that a new trend?"

"Um… Sure!" Lightning says, not wanting Katie to know that his hair was made like that accidently.

The two then see the exit and Dawn.

"The exit!" They both say. They run to the exit. Katie makes it, but as Lightning runs he falls through a trap door.

"We made it Lightning! Lightning?" Katie says, wondering where Lightning went.

Gwen and Trent then make it as well. They both high five.

Back at the maze, Geoff is walking in a slumped position, and he is constantly sighing. Brick, who has calmed down catches up to Geoff.

"Geoff sir, what's wrong?" Brick asks.

"I'm really bummed out about my girl Bridgette." Geoff explains. "For me, it's like each day I'm away from her, the more I miss her. I was even thinking about quitting."

"You can't quit the game! This is one million dollars we're talking about!" Brick says.

"But I miss Bridgette so much!" Geoff says.

"I know it's hard, sir. But just imagine if you win the money, what exciting things you and your girlfriend will be able to do." Brick says.

"You're right. And hey, with that type of money we could throw parties every day!" Geoff happily says.

The two stop walking and Brick puts his hand on Geoff's shoulder. "Now you're talking, solider." Brick says. The two spot the exit and smile at each other. They run to the exit and successfully make it.

Just then Courtney and Scott arrive as well.

"It's about time you made it." Gwen tells Courtney.

"I know, the maze was so much longer than I thought!" Courtney says.

"Before I made it here I saw Izzy playing in a pool of toxic waste." Scott says. "Should we be worried?"

"Please she's Izzy. The worst thing that could happen is she turns into a freakish monster." Courtney says.

Seconds later Alejandro and Eva join the others.

"Wow Eva, you took longer than I expected." Gwen says.

"I would've been here faster until I accidently fell through a trap door and had to get myself out." Eva explains. "Then I had to help Latino Dream over here too."

"Thanks again, Eva." An embarrassed Alejandro says.

Just then the exit opens and Chris's voice is heard over a loud speaker.

"Congratulations, campers! You have made it through the third stage! Come on in to the fourth!" Chris says.

As the others head in, Eva asks as question.

"What about Izzy? She's still playing in the toxic goo." Eva says.

"She seems happy to me, why not leave her." Chris says. Eva shrugs and enters the next room.

The screen pauses and the scene changes to the outside of the tower where Chris and Chef Hatchet are.

"Well viewers, the producers have decided to cut this episode in half due to the fact this episode is especially long. So, stay tuned to next episode to find out will Lightning and Katie hook up, what will be of Mike, and what's in store for Scottney fans. All that and more on the next episode of, Total Drama: Gender Clash!"

The screen fades to black.

**Replies**

**iamsoproh – **Thank you very much! :D

**corbinace – **Lol. xD Yep she is very wild and unpredictable.

**Tikimer – **Thanks so much! No need to wait now since the first part of the next chapter is up!

**neff fan – **Thanks your kind words mean everything to me.


	4. The Tower of Pure Chaos (Part II)

**Total Drama: Gender Clash**

**Chapter 4: The Tower of Pure Chaos (Part II)**

The camera opens up to where the last chapter left off, in floor four of the chaotic tower. The current floor has five different types of climbing ropes that lead to the ceiling. Below were the types of climbing ropes there were.

*Regular Rope

*Metal Rope

*Buttery Rope

*Old Rope

*Cat Fur Rope

Before the next stage is about to start, Alejandro pulls both Brick and Trent aside.

"What's up, Alejandro?" Trent asks.

"I need to talk to you two. It's about the game." Alejandro says.

"What about the game, sir?" Brick asks, wondering where Alejandro is getting at.

"Well Brick, everybody knows to make it far in a game like this, you need an alliance. And once you do have an alliance, that doesn't mean you'll automatically go far. What really matters is the type of people to choose to join. I'm guessing both of you know where I'm going." Alejandro says.

"You want us to join an alliance with you?" Trent asks.

"Wow, that's very generous, sir!" Brick says. "But why did you choose us?"

"Well for one both of you are pretty athletic which is what I look for, and both of you seem really loyal. Now that's a good person you want in your alliance." Alejandro says. "So, are you two in?"

"Wait…" Trent says. "How can we trust you? I've seen season three, and you were not nice."

"I know Trent, and I'm not happy about my actions that season." Alejandro replies. "I was so focused on winning, I didn't even think about the feelings of my other fellow competitors. But I've changed now, promise."

Both Trent and Brick thought about it. Finally, they've made their decision.

"Fine, we're in." Trent says. Alejandro smiles. He then shakes the two men's hands.

"I think we should have an alliance name, one that sounds cool." Brick says.

"Hmm… What about the **Three Generations Alliance**?" Alejandro asks, waiting for their input. The two are confused about the name.

"Three generations?" Trent asks.

"Yeah you know, because you're a part of the first generation of contestants, I'm from the second, and Brick is from the third?" Alejandro says.

"Oh…." A now fully understood Brick and Trent say. They nod to the name.

**Alejandro: Now I have my alliance of the season. Those two guys will help me make it to the top. To me they're… Like my two little minions, who will do anything I say.**

"Where's Chris, I wanna get this stupid challenge over with already." An uptight Courtney says.

Courtney overhears Geoff crying. She turns around to him.

"Are you still seriously crying about Bridgette?" Courtney asks.

"Hey, don't judge me! I'm having a serious relationship crisis." A sobbing Geoff tells Courtney.

"I can relate to that." Courtney says, thinking about her current relationship with Scott.

The television screen on the side of the room turns on. And once again, Chris is there.

"Congratulations lucky eleven, you've all made it to the fourth floor of the tower! Before I start, each of you might want to grab on to one of those ropes." Chris says.

"Why do we have to?" Scott asks.

Just then, the floor starts sliding into the wall. As it does, the campers start screaming and shouting. They all climb onto different ropes.

*Regular Rope – Alejandro, Trent

*Metal Rope – Geoff, Courtney

*Buttery Rope – Gwen, Scott

*Old Rope – Katie, Brick

*Cat Rope – Eva, Dawn

Alejandro is above Trent, Geoff is above Courtney, Scott is above Gwen, Katie is above Brick, and Dawn is above Eva. After the floor has slid back into the wall, all the campers could see below them was a dark empty space that they would fall into if they let go.

"Chris, are you trying to kill us?!" Courtney shouts.

"No Courtney… I'm just trying to create great entertainment for my audience!" Chris says with a devilish smile. "To survive, all you guys have to do is reach the top of the ceiling where a small exit is available. The twist is four out of the five ropes have um… Its differences. You'll see what I'm getting at later. Talk soon!" The screen then turns off.

"What did Chris mean by, "differences"?" Gwen asks herself. All of a sudden her hands slip off the rope and she almost falls off. Luckily, she stops herself and is saved. "What the?" Gwen smells the rope. "Scott, does this rope smell funny to you?"

Scott smells the rope. Familiar with the smell, he licks the rope. "Hey, it's butter!"

"Butter?" Gwen says. "Gross!"

"Well at least you guys have a real rope!" Courtney says as she and Geoff are attempting over and over again to climb their metal rope.

Courtney and Geoff both see Alejandro and Trent climbing their rope with ease.

"Hey, no fair! Their rope is a normal one!" Courtney says.

"You are right, chica. To victory we go!" Alejandro shouts as he and Trent climb up their rope.

Eva and Dawn are seen climbing their rope. Florina however, is on Dawn's shoulder. Eva stops for a second. Dawn does the same. "Why does this rope feel so weird?" Eva asks as she feels the rope with her hands.

Florina tells Dawn something. "Really?" Dawn asks. Florina nods. "Florina just told me this rope has cat fur on it.

"Cat fur? I'm allergic to cat fur!" Eva says. She takes a big sneeze which causes her to fall into the dark empty space.

"C'mon Florina, I don't want to end up in the same fate as Eva." Dawn tells her new pet bunny as she climbs the cat fur rope.

Katie and Brick on the other hand have not started climbing their rope yet. In the middle of the rope is where it's starting to split apart due to its age.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Katie says. She looks below her and Brick is super stiff with a worried expression on his face. "Brick, are you alright?"

"Heights….. So high… Re-living childhood nightmares….." Is all what Brick could say.

"Okay then…" Katie says. "Well, here I go…" She starts climbing the rope. She stops to ask a still frozen Brick something. "Are you still coming, Brick?"

Brick shakes his head for no.

"Okay. See you later…" Katie says. Just as she starts climbing, the rope already gives out sending Brick and Katie through the dark empty space.

The camera pans back to Alejandro and Trent who are already halfway to the exit.

Trent laughs in relief. "We're almost there!" He says as he climbs. "We're gonna live!"

"I never had any doubt for a minute." Alejandro says. They then make it to the exit. Alejandro attempts to open the exit, but no use. "What the?" He says.

"What's going on?" Trent asks.

"The exit won't open!" Alejandro says as he pounds on it.

"What?!" A shocked Trent shouts.

Suddenly, the television screen on the side of the wall turns back on again. Chris is seen. "Hi Alejandro and Trent! I see you both have run into a little problem."

"Chris, the exit won't open!" Trent says.

"Duh, you don't think I was going to let you two out that easy did you?" Chris asks. He then laughs uncontrollably. The television screen turns off leaving both Alejandro and Trent steamed.

The screen then pans to Geoff and Courtney who have only gone up a little bit due to their metal-like rope which is more like a pole.

Geoff is seen already fatigued. "I can't do it anymore!" He shouts. "It's too hard!" He stops climbing which Courtney is not putting up with.

"Oh no, you're not giving up just yet!" Courtney shouts. "You're gonna get your body up right now, and start climbing! Man I wish I was above you."

Terrified, Geoff goes by Courtney's orders and attempts to climb their metal rope. However, since Geoff's hands are so sweaty, it makes the rope slippery which causes him to let go of the rope. His butt lands on Courtney's head which catches her off guard causing the two to fall into the dark empty space.

Dawn is seen still climbing her rope, but as for Scott and Gwen, they're having a bit of trouble due to how slippery the rope is. They've only made it halfway to the exit.

"My hands are so buttery I can use these to make a dozen pieces of toast." Scott says as he tries to climb the slippery rope.

"Yeah well at least you don't have a sight as scary as this…" Gwen says as a side comment, referring to Scott's butt which she is forced to look at as she climbs.

As Scott continues to climb their rope with Gwen following, Scott's hands give out and he lets go. He doesn't fall off though, he falls onto Gwen. His butt lands on Gwen's head.

Gwen groans. "Scott, get you putrid butt off of my head!" She shouts.

"Well get your head outta my butt!" Scott shouts back. He attempts to start climb again but it's no use. "Now my hands are way to buttery to climb!"

"Then I'll just do this…" Gwen says as she pushes Scott off of him sending him falling him through the dark empty space. "Bleh!" She shouts in disgust.

**Gwen: (She is seen putting sanitizing gel all over her face) Great, now my head smells like a farmer's butt.**

In the next scene, Dawn is already almost to her exit while Alejandro is attempting to open his unlocked exit with his feet by kicking it, and Gwen is still climbing her buttery rope.

After almost five minutes of climbing, Dawn makes it to her exit. She cheers.

"We did it, Florina! We're safe!" She hugs Florina and leaves the room.

"C'mon Alejandro! Dawn's already through!" Trent tells him.

"This is harder than it looks amigo, I'm trying my best!" Alejandro says.

Trent looks over to Gwen who's still having trouble climbing. All of a sudden, she slips on the rope causing her to almost fall. Luckily, she still has one hand on the rope. Trent gasps.

"Gwen!" He shouts.

"Somebody help me!" Gwen shouts.

With only seconds to save her, Trent jumps off of his rope, to the metal rope, to Gwen's rope. All while Alejandro opens the exit. He notices what Trent has done.

"Trent, what are you doing?" Alejandro shouts. "I've already opened the exit!"

"Go on without me, I'll meet you in the next room!" Trent shouts.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm going to fall to my death, people!" Gwen shouts. Just then, Trent grabs ahold of Gwen. She smiles.

"Go Alejandro!" Trent shouts.

"Oh alright…" Alejandro says with doubt. He leaves the room.

"Thanks for saving me, Trent." Gwen says with a smile.

"Hey, no problem." Trent replies.

"But how are we gonna get all the way up there?" Gwen asks as she points to the exit.

Trent then remembers something that he has in his pocket. "Oh wait!" He says. He takes out a handkerchief from his pocket that has a number nine on it. He cleans some butter off the rope, and climbs while he's still holding Gwen. He continues to do this until they reach the top.

Gwen laughs. "You carry a handkerchief around with you everywhere?"

"Yeah, so what? It comes in handy in stressful situations you know." Trent says. The two share a laugh. Both Trent and Gwen finally make it to the top and exit the room. Once there, they see both Alejandro and Dawn.

Gwen breathes a sigh of relief. "Wow, I was almost a goner." She says.

"Yeah you were. But thanks to me you alive and well." Trent says as he wraps his arm around Gwen with a smile. Seeing this, Alejandro is suspicious.

**Alejandro: It looks like Trent and Gwen are getting cozy again… I don't like it. Gwen could mess my whole alliance up and she won't even know it. I'm gonna have to keep a close eye on those two…**

The scene changes back to the four remaining campers at the tower. The fifth floor is very weird looking. There's a bunch of papers with one handprint on them scattered all over the room. And in the back of the room is a door with an electrical pad which looks like to unlock it you'll need a handprint.

A television screen on the side of the room turns on. Chris is seen on it.

"Welcome campers to the fifth floor of the tower! Hm, I thought less people would make it. You guys are toughies. But not for long! Welcome to, the walls of death!" Chris says.

"What do you mean by, walls of death?" Gwen asks with fear in her tone.

"The floor you guys are in is a special room. To unlock the door in the back of the room, you'll need a handprint. And not just any kind of handprint, my handprint. The twist, as you do so, the walls will start to close in on you!" Chris says.

Everyone gasps.

"Close in?" Gwen says.

**Gwen: Did you hear Chris? He said the walls were going to close in on us if we didn't escape, and I have claustrophobia! This is my worst nightmare!**

Dawn sees Gwen is obviously terrified.

"Gwen? Are you okay?" Dawn asks.

"She's got claustrophobia. And someone like her, doing something like this? Equals no way." Trent tells Dawn.

"After this floor, only three of you will make it to the final floor, where everything you just did won't compare to what's coming next. See ya, don't wanna be ya!" Chris says. The television screen turns off.

Just then the walls certainly do start closing in in a slow matter. Gwen starts shaking. Trent comforts her with a hug.

"Gwen, it's gonna be alright okay?" Trent tells her as he looks right into her eyes. He gets no response from Gwen. "Gwen? Gwen?!"

Dawn walks up to Trent and Gwen.

"I can handle this." Dawn says. "You go help Alejandro and I'll comfort Gwen."

Trent, who's still worried about his ex-girlfriend, trusts Dawn to help Gwen. He nods and starts searching for the right handprint with Alejandro.

"Man, how are we gonna find the right handprint, they all look the same!" Alejandro says as he searches through the large pile of handprints as the walls slowly close in.

"I guess we're gonna have to start guessing." Trent says. Alejandro takes Trent's advice and starts grabbing random handprints. He grabs a random one and runs to the scanner. It's the wrong one. He groans before he runs back.

Trent grabs a random handprint and runs to the scanner as well. And just like Alejandro, it's the wrong hand print. He groans as well and runs back to where Alejandro is.

The camera pans back to Dawn who is speaking softly and calmly to Gwen who is lying down. (And still terrified). Dawn is sitting with Florina next to her.

"Now just remember Gwen, we are going to be alright. I have a feeling soon Alejandro and Trent will find the right print and we'll be safe, and sound." Dawn says. "You understand?" Gwen slowly nods her head. "Great." She puts her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

The two boys are still looking for the right handprint while the walls slowly close in on the four campers.

"We still can't find the right one!" Trent says. "And it's probably gonna take forever to check all these handprints!"

"There's no time for whining!" Alejandro says as he continues to bring handprints to the scanner and back. "We need to hurry!"

Alejandro stops for a moment to see that he and Trent have made an even bigger mess so finding the right handprint would be tricky.

"I think we should have done this more neatly…" Alejandro says.

"…Yeah…" Trent says.

The scene switches to Chris Mclean and Chef Hatchet outside of the tower sitting on beach chairs. Chris is seen sipping on some lemonade.

"So, you think they're going to survive?" Chris asks Chef. He shrugs. "Yeah, me too… Hey, why don't we make a bet?"

"I'm listening…" Chef Hatchet says.

"I bet that they don't survive the walls of death. If I'm right, you owe me one hundred bucks and you have to go to their funeral. If you're right and they do survive, I owe you one hundred bucks." Chris says with a smile.

"Deal." Chef Hatchet says with a smile. The two shake hands.

Chris takes a sip of his lemonade but quickly spits it back out. "Bleh! My lemonade's to lemony!" He says. He snaps his fingers. "Intern!"

A male intern runs to Chris's aid.

"Intern, make me a new glass of lemonade." Chris says as he hands the intern his glass. The intern runs off to fulfill his demand. "And don't make it too lemony!"

"And get me a coke!" Chef Hatchet shouts.

The scene switches to the campers in the wall of death. This time, the walls we're close to squishing the campers to death. Dawn remained calm as she tried to push the walls back as Alejandro and Trent were still bringing handprints to the scanner and back.

Alejandro and Trent were pretty sure they looked through every handprint.

"Where the heck is the right handprint?!" Alejandro shouts. "We're losing precious time!"

"Yeah, and I don't think this is helping…" Dawn says as she still tries to push the walls back.

Both Alejandro and Trent give up and sit down.

"Man, is this really how we're going to end our lives?" Trent asks. "By getting crushed to death by walls?"

"I guess so…" Alejandro says.

All of a sudden, Florina starts choking. After a couple seconds, she spits out one of the papers with the handprint on it.

Dawn goes to Florina. "Florina, are you alright?!" She shouts.

Alejandro notices what she coughed up. "Wait a minute, it's one of the handprints!" He says. He runs to the slobbered paper and cautiously picks it up. "I bet it's the one!"

"Well go check!" Trent shouts.

Alejandro runs to the scanner and scans the handprint. It's the right one. The walls stop closing in and the door opens. Alejandro breathes a sigh of relief while Dawn and Trent cheer.

"We're safe!" Dawn says as she claps. She grabs Florina and runs out the door. Trent follows but quickly remembers Gwen.

"Wait, what about Gwen?" Trent asks.

"Go on amigo, I'll carry her to you." Alejandro says. Trent nods and runs into the next room. He stands in the middle of the door and waits for Alejandro to bring Gwen.

Alejandro goes to Gwen and picks her up. He carries her all the way to Trent. Trent slowly grabs a fragile Gwen and lays her down in the current floor. The current floor was basically a large room with hundreds of black stair steps leading to the top of the tower.

"We did it!" Trent says. "Thanks Ale-"Just then the walls of death room door automatically closes leaving Alejandro trapped in the rom. Both Dawn and Trent gasp.

"Alejandro!" Trent shouts.

Just then, Gwen snaps out of being frozen, and slowly stands up. She doesn't remember anything that just happened.

"Trent?... What happened?" Gwen asks.

"You felt ill from the last challenge." Trent informs her. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Gwen says. She then hugs Trent which catches him off guard.

"What was that for?" Trent asks after she lets go of him.

"That's for saving me in the rope room. Thanks, again." A blushing Gwen says.

Trent smiles. "No problem."

"Now where are we?" Gwen asks.

"I don't know, it's a really weird room." Trent says.

The television screen on the side of the room turns on. He's surprised to see the campers were still alive.

"Man you guys are still alive? Shoot now I owe Chef Hatchet one hundred dollars." A bummed out Chris says. In the background Chef can be heard snickering.

"Gee… Glad to see you care so much about us." Gwen says in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah we're all here…" Trent says. "Except for Alejandro! What's gonna happen to him?"

"Relax Trent… The walls have death stopped so it's not like he's in any danger now." Chris says. "He'll just be locked in the room for a couple hours until we decide when to get him out." Chris laughs. "Alright, well first off congratulations Dawn, Gwen, and Trent! You three have all made it to the final floor of the tower! And let me tell ya, this floor will help you lose some weight. Here's how it works, as you can see, these stairs lead to the top of the tower. It's your goal to reach the top of the tower and make your exit through the door. Once you have safely made it out, ring the giant bell. Whoever rings the bell will win immunity for their team."

"All we have to do is make it to the top?" Dawn asks. "That sounds too easy… "

"Yeah… Is there something you're not telling us?" Gwen asks.

Chris laughs. "Fine, you guys got me. Placed around different steps are trap doors. My idea."

"Wow, you really like the concept of trap doors, don't you?" Gwen says.

"Yes I do, Gwen. Yes I do." Chris says. "One more thing I forgot to mention… There's a bomb in the room and it'll go off in three minutes if you don't escape."

Dawn, Gwen, and Trent all gasp.

"But that'll kill us!" Trent shouts.

"Relax, it's not an actual bomb." Chris says. "Do you really think I'd risk myself going to jail for killing three teens? Now way… I can't afford a third strike. It's a stink bomb. Perfectly safe, but agonizingly stink."

"I'd actually prefer a real bomb." Gwen says.

"You all have three minutes or else…. You'll need to take a tomato sauce bath tonight. Bye!" Chris says. The television screen turns off and the timer starts ticking.

"Well what are we waiting for? I don't wanna take a tomato sauce bath tonight!" Gwen shouts. Her along with Dawn and Trent start running up the hundreds of stairs.

"Have fun taking a tomato sauce bath tonight!" Gwen tells Trent in a joking way.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you!" Trent says. The two laugh as they run.

Florina is seen running next to Dawn.

"C'mon Florina, faster!" Dawn shouts as she runs. "I could finish this in no time flat if I had my bird friends here to help me."

"You mean you can fly?" Gwen asks.

"Don't be foolish." Dawn says. "I can't fly, the birds just help me fly."

"Good to know?..." Gwen says.

As Dawn is running, she notices Florina has stopped running. She stops and looks behind her and sees Florina sitting on one of the steps. She runs to where Florina is.

Wondering about what Dawn is doing, Gwen and Trent stop too.

"Florina, what's wrong?" Dawn asks. She kneels down to her pet bunny. The bunny whispers into Dawn's ear. "What, you have a burr in your paw?" Florina nods and shows Dawn. "When did you get this?" Florina whispers into Dawn's ear. "Last week? Oh you poor thing!"

"I thought dogs only got thaht?" Gwen asks. Trent shrugs.

"Hold still, Florina I'll try to get it out." Dawn says as she grabs ahold of Florina getting ready to take the burr out.

Just then Gwen sees that the stair step Dawn and Florina are on is actually a trap door. She warns Dawn, but it's too late.

"Dawn wait, watch out!-"Gwen says. Just then Dawn and Florina both fall through the trap door leaving behind both Gwen and Trent.

"Poor Dawn…." Gwen says. Trent puts his hand on Gwen's shoulder. Just then Trent remembers the timer and looks at it. Only one minute is left.

The two look at each other.

"The timer!" They both shout. They start running up the stairs again knowing there much more to go in just a minimal amount of time.

**Gwen: ** **I can't believe we were so focused on Dawn and her talking bunny, we forgot about the time! I never ran that fast in my life before. I did not want to become a human skunk that's for sure.**

Gwen and Trent are seen running very fast towards the exit which is still pretty far away. The timer is currently still counting down. They've only got thirty seconds left.

"Hey, do you think if we both make it out Chris will count both of our team as winners?" Gwen asks.

"Not a chance, knowing Chris he'd probably make us do some crazy to the death tie-breaker!" Trent says.

"Probably not, who knows, people change." Gwen says. After a couple seconds of silence, both Gwen and Trent burst out laughing.

"Yeah right." They both say.

All of a sudden, Trent trips one of the steps and is ankle is immediately sprained. Gwen stops as she sees what has just happened to him. He shouts in agony.

"Trent!" Gwen shouts as she runs to where he is. She kneels down. "Oh my gosh, your ankle!"

"I've sprained it, I can't go on any longer!" Trent says.

Gwen, who's worried about her ex-boyfriend, makes a bizarre decision.

"C'mon Trent, I'll carry you to the top, and I don't care if we both lose the challenge. I just don't want to leave you here." Gwen says. As she is about to pick him up, he stops her.

"Gwen no, go on without me. I want you to win the challenge." Trent says.

"But the bomb-"Gwen says, she is quickly cut off by Trent.

"I don't care about the bomb. And so what, I'll just be smelly for a while. No big deal. Now, go." Trent says with a warming smile.

Gwen then hears she only has ten seconds left and she needs to make a decision quick. Finally, she does.

"Alright, see you later…" Gwen says. She quickly hugs Trent and quickly runs up the stairs. She now only has eight seconds to reach the top.

Thankfully due to her fast running skills, she makes it to the exit with two seconds to spare. She then rings the bell which means she has won the challenge. Unfortunately, she hears the stink bomb go off and she sighs knowing her good friend Trent has suffered the consequences.

Back at the bottom of the tower outside, Chris announces the results.

"And thanks to Gwen the girls' team has won another challenge! Great job, Gwen! Now while the interns take the injured campers to the infirmary, I'm gonna have to go to my solid gold cabin to write a check for Chef for one hundred dollars since I sadly lost our bet." Chris frowns as Chef as a huge smile on his face.

Gwen sighs. "Yay, lucky me…" She says in a glum way.

**Gwen: I have no idea how I feel right now….. I mean I'm happy I won the challenge for my team, but I'm also sad because of Trent. Because of me he now smells like the bathroom after spicy taco night. (Sighs) I feel terrible….**

The scene switches to the infirmary where most of the campers are being treated for cuts and bruises from falling through trap doors.

Gwen walks up to Trent who's in a bathtub filled with tomato sauce. He surrounded in a big bubble due to the smell.

"Hi Trent." Gwen says. "How are you feeling?"

"A little stinky… But it's all good." Trent says. Gwen giggles. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well… I just wanted to thank you for letting me win. What you did was really brave. I really owe you one." Gwen says.

"Yeah you do." Trent jokingly says. "How about tomorrow we spend some time at the beach?"

"That sounds like a good plan." Gwen says with a smile. "So what's the deal with your ankle?"

Trent stands up and lifts up his leg and reveals a cast around his ankle. He sits back down.

"So not good?" Gwen asks.

"Not good." Trent says. The two laugh as Alejandro watches in the background. He growls.

**Alejandro: Now I really have to keep my eye on those two. If they get back together, it could ruin my whole game plan up. **

Zoey was looking for Mike in the infirmary, but couldn't seem to find him. She taps the shoulder of one of the intern's.

"Excuse me, have you seen Mike, my boyfriend?" Zoey asks. "Very tall, thick dark hair, teal shirt?"

The intern then points to Mike who's at the lake.

"Thanks!" Zoey says. She makes her way to "Mike" who is really Mal in disguise.

It turns out Mal was observing a duck eating a found granola bar.

"What a stupid animal." Mal says. "All ducks should be terminated."

The duck then looks at Mal and quacks uncontrollably.

"What, duck?" Mal asks. The duck continues to quack. "Argh, shut, up!" He then kicks the duck into the water.

"Mike!" Zoey shouts as she makes her way towards him.

Mal quickly fixes his hair in the way Mike has it.

"Oh um hi Zoey! Boy I'm glad to see you. Man was that a chaotic challenge or what?" Mal asks.

"I know. But right now I'm just glad you're safe and healthy." Zoey says. She then hugs Mal.

"Listen, I know your team is going to elimination tonight, so good luck. I really hope you don't go home tonight." Zoey says.

"Oh don't worry, Zoey." Mal says. "I'm pretty sure I'm safe tonight. Besides, I did nothing wrong today that would make me a target!"

Zoey giggles. "Yeah, that's true."

"Hey Zoey, wanna go get a sandwich?" Mal asks.

"A sandwich from the mess hall? No thank you." Zoey says. "I don't trust what Chef keeps in his pantry."

"No worries. Hey, Owen left behind a couple of good snacks when he got eliminated. Wanna go pig out?" Mal asks.

Zoey giggles again. "Sure!"

The two hold hands and walk to the guy's cabin.

**Mal: I am so rocking this Mike persona. Dumb little red doesn't even suspect a thing. How nice.**

The scene changes to the inside of Mal's head, where Mike along with Chester, Manitoba Smith, Svetlana, and Vito are all locked in a small room and handcuffed together.

"Man, this is bad!" Mike says. "I finally thought I got rid of Mal for good, but now he's back!"

"Hey way to state the obvious." Vito says.

"Vito, don't be so rude!" Svetlana says.

"Hey we were all thinking it!" Vito replies.

"I need to get out of here and stop Mal, and quick!" Mike shouts.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, mate." Manitoba says. "We're locked in here pretty good. And if you do manage to escape, you'll never find your way out."

"What?" Mike asks.

"Mal created a maze to prevent you from making it to his new tower." Chester says. "I've seen it, and it made my brain explode!"

"Well that doesn't mean we can't try." Mike says. "I just wish I could find a way to get this chain broken."

"Let's believe we can, and it will!" Chester says.

"That's the stupidest idea I ever heard old man." Vito says.

"Vito!" Svetlana says.

"What princess stretchy?" Vito asks. That leads up to a heated argument between all of Mike's personalities.

Just then, a bright shimmer of gold light appears in the room. It gets bigger, and once in full form, it has a silhouette the shape of a human.

The gold shimmer of light disappears and in its place is one of Mike's old personalities. But this personality has a halo and white angel-like wings.

Everyone in the room gasps.

"….It's him!" Manitoba says.

"I can't believe my eyes….." Chester says.

"It's…" Vito says.

"The angelic one!" Svetlana says.

"You guys called?" The angelic one says. Mike is too in shock to say anything.

The scene changes to Lightning laying down on one of the infirmary beds. Katie then walks up to him and sits down on his bed.

"Oh hi Katie!" Lightning says as he sits up. "What's up?"

"I'm having a difficult problem." Katie says. "I don't know who to talk to this about, so I decided to tell you since you know, you're like my friend now."

Lightning blushes. "Really?" He asks.

"Yeah." Katie says. "See, Heather offered me an alliance deal a couple days ago and I don't know if I should trust her or not. She said she'll keep me safe till' the finale since I'm super vulnerable."

"What?" Lightning asks in shock. "Devil Heather? You can't trust her! You watched what happened when she made an alliance with that hot blonde and nerdy dude in season one!" Lightning says referring to Lindsay and Beth, and mistaking Beth for a guy.

"I know but, what she told me was true!" Katie says. "I'm very vulnerable. In fact, I'm super vulnerable! And I just need an alliance until I really know I'm safe."

Lightning still has doubt. "Lightning doesn't know about this…." He says.

"Please?... I promise I'll be really cautious around Heather." Katie says, pleading with Lightning to let her join Heather's alliance.

Lightning sighs. "Fine. Lightning gives you permission." Katie squeals in joy.

"Thanks Lightning!" She hugs Lightning and kisses him on the cheek. She goes to get Heather. Lightning blushes again and faints.

A couple beds away, Geoff are seen sitting up on one of the other beds crying as he looks at a framed photo of Bridgette. Brick walks up to Geoff.

"Geoff sir, are you still upset about your girlfriend Bridgette?" Brick asks.

"Is it that obvious?" Geoff asks as he turns his head to Brick. Geoff has tears running down his face with a snot bubble coming out of his nostril.

Brick sits down and puts his hand on Geoff's shoulder. "You need to let this go, soldier. Yes, I know it's hard to be away from your love, and I know you probably miss her to death, and she probably misses you too, and you still probably wanna quit the game, and I have no idea where I'm going with this." Brick says. "Sorry, I'm really bad at talks like these."

"No probs dude. You have nothing to worry about." A saddened Geoff says. "As for me, I have so much to worry about! Will Bridgette start dating another guy? Will she not be able to put up with our long distance relationship? Will she become depressed and start adopting cats and become a cat lady? I really hate cats, I really do!" Geoff speed talks. He can't take it anymore and breaks down and sobs uncontrollably. He cries onto Brick's shoulder.

Brick awkwardly consoles Geoff by patting him on the back.

The scene changes to Katie walking up to Heather who's watching Geoff wreck himself. She whispers into her ear and Heather hears what she wanted from the start.

"So you do want to join my alliance?" Heather asks, Katie nods. "Good decision, alliance buddy." Heather says with a devilish smile.

**Katie: Well, looks like I'm officially playing the game with the most villainous person in Total Drama. Should I be worried?**

**Heather: At last, my alliance is made up. Katie has no idea what she's in for. **

The scene changes to the guy's at their third elimination ceremony. Chris is behind his gold podium holding up a large platter with seven smore's on it. Chef Hatchet is by his side.

"Welcome guys, to your third elimination ceremony in a row." Chris says. "Wow, that says a lot."

"We would've won, if guitar guy over here dropped his panties and out run his ex." Noah says as he shoots a glare at Trent who's still in the bubble due to the stench from the stink bomb. Of course, Trent has to stand up.

"You guys know the drill. Head to the confessional and state who you want to be sent home." Chris says.

**Noah: It's pretty obvious who I want sent home….**

**Trent: Man, have I done the wrong thing? No I haven't…... Have I?**

The smore's have been passed out, and only Geoff and Trent were left.

"Geoff and Trent, you two are on the bottom tonight, and it's no shock seeing your performance tonight. The million dollar question is who's going to be sent home tonight? The last smore's goes to…" Chris says. In the back behind a large tree, Gwen is spying on the elimination ceremony.

"..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

".."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ge-" Chris says about to announce Geoff's name. He is shortly cut off by Geoff himself.

"Hold the phone Chris." Geoff says as he stands up. "I want to quit the competition." That shocks everyone into gasping. Including Gwen, Chris, and Chef Hatchet.

"I'm sorry Brick, I tried to fight it but I can't. I want to quit the competition so I can finally see my BridgyBear." Geoff says.

"Are you sure about this, Geoff?" Chris asks. "This is a million dollars you're skipping out on!"

"My Bridgette is worth more than money. Even one million dollars." Geoff says.

"Yeah right… I'd like to see your opinion after you two get married." Noah says as a side comment.

"Chef, take me." Geoff says as he puts his arms up.

Chef shrugs and walks over to Geoff and carries him to the Rocket of Shame.

"Goodbye Geoff!" Brick shouts.

The scene changes to Geoff crying tears of joy in the rocket as Chris is about to launch him.

"Have fun making the biggest mistake of your life!" Chris says. He then presses the button on his remote which sends Geoff soaring in the rocket into the night sky.

"Goodbye Total Drama!" He shouts.

Chris then turns to the camera.

"Well folks, what a shocking elimination Total Drama has ever seen! What will happen on the next episode of Total Drama? Will Gwen and Trent get cozier than Alejandro would like? What's gonna happen between Mike and Zoey? And what'll happen to Izzy after coming in contact with toxic waste? Find out on the next episode of, Total Drama Gender Clash!"

Its midnight, and the scene changes to Izzy sleeping in a wild position in her bed. The spot where the toxic goo came in contact with Izzy, (on her foot) changes completely. Her foot turns into a spider leg and so does her other foot. She is going under a full change….

**Replies**

**Wish I Was A Pirate – **Really? Cool! I'm very glad you like my competition story.

**corbinace - **Yeah, that would be a really bad move on Scott's part. xD

**Tikimer – **LOL. Does she or does she not? You'll find out later…..

**JockShipper – **Oh stop it you're too kind! xD Yeah, for some reason I love the idea of LightningXKatie. Weird, huh?

**bbme123 – **Thanks!

**gummybearchamp – **Thanks so much! But I wouldn't call myself an amazing writer yet. I'm still in my learning stages. :P And yes writing Izzy's craziness is my favorite part. XD

**dragonflyz – **Thank you so much!


	5. Author Note and Update

Hey guys, **JustStars **here.

This is a quick author's note to tell you guys the condition of **Total Drama: Gender Clash. **Sorry I haven't updated in thirteen days. Can you believe it? XD

Anyways, I'm almost finished with chapter five. I've been not writing as much due to over-the-break-homework, chores, and just pure laziness. XD

But I picked up my lazy butt to finish the rest of the chapter so expect one sometime this week.

That's all for now! See ya!


End file.
